A New Life
by the original esca chick
Summary: AU. Takes place durning the series. After learning her family secret, Iris must begin a new life on Gaea. What's a girl to do when a war breaks out and is forced into a marriage. Dryden fic. NEW CHAPTER UP: Wedding Jitters
1. Prologue

A New Life

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne and never will.

  
  


A/N: First *SLAP* I know I shouldn't start another fic but I've been working on this idea for a while and I'm like 90% sure I can make it work. So any ways, this is another AU fic. It's sorta a rewrite-well it is a rewrite but not completely. Any ways, it was somewhat inspired by another fic which I can't remember what it's called.

  
  


Introduction:

  
  


All my life I considered myself to have a normal life. I had normal, well actually they weren't so normal, friends. I was your typical teenager except for the fact that I hated pop music and all those flashy trends started by those pop stars. Okay, so I wasn't exactly typical or normal but I still lived a normal life with my family and friends.

However, that all changed in one day. It happened two years ago in May, about two months before school was out. I was in grade ten and couldn't wait for summer vacation to start. But that year summer vacation would come early as I learned about a little family secret which forever changed mine and my brother's life.

  
  


Prologue

  
  


Iris sat in her fifth period History class bored out of her mind. She rested her cheek on the palm of her right hand and watched the clock tick away slowly. *Will this class ever end?* she wondered. She shut her sapphire eyes and rested them for what felt like a second. As the last bell rang, her eyes shot open with shock and surprise.

Not caring how long she had slept in class, she gathered her books into her bag and darted out of the classroom with her fellow classmates. She made a quick stop at her locker and dropped off most of her books. While she was at her locker she also grabbed the hair brush from the top shelf and quickly ran it through her somewhat messy blond hair.

Once Iris was finished at her locker, she headed out the front doors of the three story school and went to her bus. She sat a few seats up from the back in her regular seat. The ride was the same, long and bumpy.

As she walked home, silently she cursed her older brother Ian. "Lucky bastard, get's out of school after third period." she muttered bitterly as she walked around the corner to her street. *Well, at least it's Friday and I have the weekend to relax* she let out a sigh of relief and began to walk up the front steps of her house.

As Iris turned the door knob she instantly got a strange feeling like something important was going on behind the closed door. Slowly she opened the door and saw many strange people inside. In the living room to her right sat a few older looking men talking. Their clothing was beyond strange. They looked like characters from some Shakespearian play.

Iris tried to ignore what she had seen and continued down the hallway only to stop when she came to the kitchen. More strange people stood there talking. They were mainly young women wearing the same dress, deep red velvet dresses with square cut neck lines which had golden trim. One of the women caught sight of Iris and bowed her head in respect.

Iris walked away slowly very confused. *okay where the fuck are my parents?* She walked down the hallway to her parents room and found it empty. She quickly figured they were outside so she walked through the bedroom to the door leading out. There she found both of her parents and her grandfather. "Mom . . ." she began.

Iris's mother turned around and her face had mixed emotions and was unreadable. "Come with me. I need to tell you something." Iris followed her mother inside the house to her bedroom. She gestured for Iris to sit down on the bed as she was about to explain what was going on. "Alright, you may not believe this but I'm telling you any ways." she paused and looked at her daughter. "You're not really from this world, well I am but you, your brother and father are all from another world called Gaea."

"Another world? Ok mom, where's the hidden camera?" Iris asked with a smirk. Her mother on the other hand wasn't laughing or smiling at all.

"Darling, Gaea is another planet where your father was born and raised." The entire concept of being from another planet was just unbelievable for Iris. "You father is the crown king of Zenada which is a country on Gaea." she noticed her daughter's disbelief and sighed. *This is going to be a long night.*

It was early morning in the Zenad house hold and everyone was wide awake. Iris sat at the kitchen table holding her cup of tea and staring at nothing particular. Even her own grandfather had told her about Gaea. When her father was a young teen, he ran away from the castle and ended up on what they called the Mystic Moon or Earth. Through all of Gaea's history, the royal family of Zenada had the power to move between both worlds. It was a gift bestowed upon them by the Atlantians after the creation of Gaea.

When Iris's father, Dagan, landed on Earth he met her mother, Rita. Both of them were fifteen years old and it was love at first sight. Iris's grandmother passed away from grief of losing another child. 

Yes, there was an unknown uncle to Iris. He was the heir to the throne and died earlier that year when Dagan ran away. It was his brother's death that made him run away. His brother was assassinated during the coronation ceremony just after his twentieth birthday. When Dagan had heard of his mother's death, he had to return home but he vowed that he would never leave Rita. So Dagan spent his teen years and even adulthood travelling between both worlds.

"Why . . ." Rita looked at her daughter confused.

"Why what honey?"

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Why did you wait until I was a teen? Why did you raise us here? Why did you let me finally find friends I can honestly trust when you knew one day I'd have to leave them? Why . . .?" tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She took one last sip of her tea and set it down on the table before going to her room.

They were to leave Earth in one week. Iris didn't want to go but she had no choice really. However, her and her parents came to an agreement that in the summer she could visit every Saturday and from September to June she could visit one Saturday a month. Iris had reluctantly agreed. *Well, at least I still get to see my friends.*

Iris spent the entire day with her friends and tried as best as she could to explain what was going on. None of them believed her at first but who would? "I know it sounds crazy but once you step foot in my house, you'll know it's real." Iris sighed as she opened the front door of her house. Her friends followed closely behind. The advisors and handmaidens from Gaea were at her house again. The advisors sat with Iris's parents in the dinning room and the handmaidens were gathered in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Now do you believe me?" Iris didn't exactly sound too enthusiastic but more upset and depressed. Reluctantly her friends nodded.

The week had passed so quickly and Iris was leaving Earth. A few of Iris's and her brother Ian's closest friend gathered to say good bye. Iris hugged her friend Melody tightly. "I'll miss you so much." she whispered almost breaking into tears. Slowly Iris broke the hug and backed away. At that instant, a bright pillar of light surrounded the family and they were all whisked away into the heavens.

"Good-bye Iris . . ."

  
  


A/N: ok, there's the prologue. I know I shouldn't start another fic but I desperately wanted to write it before I forgot how it worked. I also wanted to try a new romance couple. No, it's not with Van or Allen or Dilandau(I've already done one and am working on another, I need a brake.) but rather someone else and you'll just have to wait to find out.


	2. Chapter 1:A Year and Some

Chapter 1: A Year and Some

  
  


It had been almost a year since Iris first came to Gaea. During the first few months she had to go through etiquette lessons. She dreaded those days. However she wasn't alone. Her brother had to go through the same thing. He had to learn how to be a gentleman. Occasionally, his girlfriend Stephan would visit Gaea and join in on Iris's lessons. She would someday be living on Gaea. Ian had already given her the engagement ring. Once she was finished school she and Ian would marry.

Iris sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair had grown and reached her lower back. She wore a simple brown leather skirt, a white elbow length shirt and a brown leather vest. What she wore was considered the traditional fashion of Zenada. Her parents asked her not to wear it but Iris would have her way.

Iris was heading to Palas, Asturia to meet the Princess Millerna who was only a year younger than her. Iris's parents had told her the trip to Asturia was just so she could meet some of the royals and befriend them. However, Iris saw through her parents. What they had said was partially true but they were also trying to get her out of the castle and out of the country. Since arriving on Gaea, she barely left the castle and only left the country when her parents did.

The air ship in which Iris travelled in arrived in Palas after the long three hour flight. As soon as she stepped off the air ship the sweet smell of the ocean filled her nose. It was a smell she had longed for and refreshed her completely. A waiting carriage came up to the young princess who elegantly went in and took a seat.

The ride to the palace was a very interesting one. Around every corner there was always something new and exciting. The people were happy and no two people looked the same. As they passed by the markets, Iris could only wonder if Princess Millerna was one of the animal people who live on Gaea. 

When she had arrived at the palace, handmaiden immediately came to take the luggage and Iris was introduced to the king of Asturia, King Aston. She did a low and graceful curtsy to show her respect to the balding king.

"King Aston, it is truly a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard many wonderful things about Asturia and am eager to find out if it is like everything I have heard." Iris had sighed inwardly when she finished speaking. Her mother had gone over that speech with her a million times.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess Iris." he smiled genuinely then gestured to the maid standing to his right. "This is Mara, she'll take you to your room where you can freshen up for dinner." Iris bowed her head again and followed the maid who wore lavender dress like the other maids.

The palace was large to what she had seen in her time on Gaea. The Zenadan castle was rather large but nothing like this. "Here is your room my lady." the maid announced as she unlocked and opened the door to the guest room. Iris went in and waited for the maid to close the door. *Wow, this is nice.* In the far corner by the dresser were her bags. *I might as well get changed but what to wear?*

Iris opened a few of her bags and took out a few dresses and such. After going through most of the dresses her mother had packed, she found one that looked appropriate. It was a white chemise with a royal blue velvet dress that went over top. The blue velvet dress had a square cut neck and had a slit in the front which started just below her naval. The sleeves of the dress went just past her elbows and had a bell shaped cuff with golden trim as did the neck line.

Iris wore her hair down. She didn't exactly like doing anything special with her hair other than braiding a few strands in front and pulling them back. Her mother insisted she do something else but Iris was stubborn and wouldn't be pushed around. Her parents had already made her give up her life on earth. She wasn't exactly going to let anyone force to do anything else.

About an hour later, a maid came by to escort Iris to the dinning room for dinner. The dinning room was enormous. The style of the room looked like old roman. Large tapestries covered most of the white marble walls. In the centre of the room there was a long table set for four.

"So you must be Princess Iris of Zenada." a women who Iris only guessed was Millerna approached her and shook hands with her. "I am Princess Millerna, third princess of Asturia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you princess." Iris said with a smile.

"Come, you'll sit beside me at dinner. We have so much to talk about." Iris still smiled but it was forced now. Dinner went over quite smoothly and Iris learned to tolerate the princess Millerna. "You know we're going to have so much fun the next month." Iris almost choked on her own spit when she heard those words leave Millerna's mouth.

"Month?" Iris said in disbelief. Her mother had said it was only going to be for a week, not a month.

"Your parents sent us a message just after you arrived. They said you would be staying a month rather than a week." inwardly Iris was cursing her parents but she didn't look angry at all. " I hope Allen visits us during your stay." 

"Allen, is he boyfriend?" Iris asked grinning. Millerna blushed a bright red and shook her head.

"No. But he is a handsome devil. He's actually a Knight Cali and the youngest one too. Only twelve men in Asturia can hold the title of Knight Cali." Iris couldn't help but giggle. She said they weren't an item but yet she spoke so fondly of him.

"Well, if you two aren't courting it's obvious that you fancy him." Millerna blushed again and reluctantly nodded.

"I want to court him but my father wont let me. He's put me in an arranged marriage. I'm supposed to marry Cadell Fassa. He's the youngest son of my father's advisor, Lord Meiden. He's not bad and he's only a year older than me."

  
  


About two weeks after Iris had arrived in Asturia, her older brother was sent there to visit as well and to also give his younger sister a little message from her "wonderful" parents. "What!?!" Iris yelled as she paced back and forth in the garden where her brother had taken her to talk to. "Those fucking bastards!" Millerna heard the outraged yell and went to see what was the matter.

"Iris, is everything all right?"

"Um yes Millerna." Millerna looked at her unsure. She knew something was wrong but would wait until a later time to ask them.

"Lady Millerna, the air ship Crusade is landing in the harbour." Millerna turned around quickly to face the handmaiden. Her smile grew. *he's here!* she thought with Delight.

"Iris, come. We have to greet our guests at the harbour!"

"Well wouldn't it just be better if we wait?" Millerna looked at her friend outraged.

"Wait!? If we wait they wont get here for like an hour!" Iris's eyes widened as the princess scolded her. "Now come on! We don't have much time to lose!" she grabbed Iris by the wrist and dragged her to the sables to get a horse and ride down to the harbour. "Allen!" Millerna shouted with excitement as they approached the air ship. Both girls quickly dismounted and walked up to the tall blond man.

As he turned around he saw a familiar princess and another woman with her. he approached the two and bowed down onto one knee. "Princess Millerna, it is always a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he placed a gentle kiss on her hand and Millerna blushed a bright pink. Allen rose from his position and got a better look at the other woman.

"Oh Allen, this is Princess Iris of Zenada. She has been visiting us for about two weeks now." Allen bowed to her and placed a kiss on her hand as well.

"Any friend of Princess Millerna's is a friend of mine." Iris couldn't help but blush. Now she could understand why Millerna was so gag for him. He wasn't bad looking was certainly knightly. Like a knight in shining armour out a of a fairy tale. Millerna took notice of the extra guests with Allen.

"He's . . ." she began.

"He's the king of Fanelia, Van Fanel." Millerna smiled.

"I thought he looked familiar. When I was child, I visited Fanelia once. Fanelia has such lush forests, and it's a beautiful country. There's a castle with a green roof. You were with your brother in the garden behind it." Van frowned at the mention of his brother.

"Princess, I need to go to the palace first." Millerna surprisingly didn't seem upset.

"Of course. Father had mentioned that he needed to talk with you. Here take my horse." she handed the reins over to Allen and he quickly mounted and road off.

"Aren't you going to blow him a kiss good-bye?" Iris asked sarcastically. Millerna frowned and glared at her. "Oh lighten up Millerna."

"Well, we should head to the palace as well." Millerna looked towards a girl clad in white and black with short honey brown hair. "You there, take Allen's bags." The girl seemed confused.

"Me?" she asked meekly. Millerna smiled and nodded.

"Yes you." Millerna confirmed.

"She's not a handmaiden. She's with me." Van said almost interrupting the princess.

"Oh, sorry. I just figured since your clothes were so um, unusual." Iris quietly snickered at the princess.

"Tisk tisk Millerna. You should never assume such things." Millerna shot a glare at Iris and looked back at the girl. But not before mumbling, 'As if Iris. You probably thought the same thing.' Iris just shook her head.

"Well, there's so many people who visit Asturia but . . .I've never seen someone like you before." The girl frowned at Millerna offended.

"Well, I suppose not. Not someone from the Myst-" the young cat girl slammed her foot on her foot hard. The girl slapped a hand over her mouth and looked away.

  
  


Later at the castle Millerna gave the girl who was called Hitomi a dress to wear so she would blend in better not attract to much attention. Iris still couldn't stop thinking about what Hitomi had tried to say earlier. 'Well, I suppose not. Not someone from the Myst-' the Mystic Moon? It was all she could wonder. Well, the girls clothes looked like she was from Earth.

Iris's thoughts were interrupted as a handmaiden announced there was a letter from Sir Allen for Princess Millerna. Millerna took the letter and read it over quickly. " 'Go to the bazaar ahead of me.' Men, they never keep their word." Millerna remarked rather bitterly. "Well, we'll get bored if we wait around here so lets go."

As they walked the busy streets Iris couldn't help but laugh at poor Hitomi who looked like she was going to have a heart attack. She reminded her of herself when she had first come to Gaea and saw the 'animal' people. "Hitomi." Iris tapped the girl on the shoulder lightly.

"Yes princess?" she replied kindly.

"Forget the formalities, I just want to talk to you." Hitomi looked at Iris confused. "Are you from Earth?" she was startled by the question but answered.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, don't tell anyone but I'm from there as well." Hitomi couldn't believe it. She wasn't the only one who felt out of place. "I only came to Gaea a year ago. My parents had kept it a secret from both me and my brother for years." Hitomi sighed in relief. *now maybe I'll have someone I can really talk with.*

  
  


A/N: Thank you Waterwing_13 for reviewing. I'm glad that you really like it. I didn't think it was that good *blushes* Well, hope you readers enjoyed. Can you guess why Iris called her parents fucking bastards? Probably not but in the next chapter you'll all find out and be pleasantly(hopefully) surprised.


	3. Chapter 2:Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets

  
  


During her conversation with Iris, she was hit with a quickly but horrible vision. Her face paled slightly and her eyes widened. "Hitomi . . .? Are you alright?" Hitomi didn't reply, all she did was turn and run. "Hitomi!" Iris called but Hitomi just ran away.

"Iris, where did Hitomi go?" Millerna asked as she left the jewellery stand and stepped towards her friend.

"I don't know but Merle went with her. She also mumbled something about Van. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Should we follow them?"

"Millerna, it's kinda hard to do that when we can't see them or have any idea where they went."

"Well, let's go to the palace. Merle will know to go there." Part of Iris wanted to follow but their chances of finding the duo in the market was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack.

  
  


"Marley, where is my father?" Millerna asked as she entered the palace. It was more like a routine to ask one of the maids for the whereabouts of her father. With his old age he tended to wonder and get lost, literally.

"Oh lady Millerna, I didn't see you there." the maid curtsied quickly and bowed her head. "He, Lord Meiden, Prince Ian and Sir Allen are all wanting at the Royal Coliseum for you Princess and Princess Iris." both Millerna and Iris raised an eyebrow in confusement.

"Thank you Marley." in union her and Iris turned and headed to the stables.

"I wonder what they're doing at the coliseum at this hour." Millerna nodded in agreement. It was odd to have a melef battle his late in the evening.

Together the princesses mounted their horses and road off to meet with the others at the coliseum. All Iris knew was that their must have been an important meaning behind it. She had always been suspicious of King Aston. Something about him just made her feel uneasy.

  
  


Like the maid had said, there at the Royal Coliseum were Millerna's father, Lord Meiden, Sir Allen, and Iris's brother. But what was unexpected was to see the girl Hitomi and he cat girl Merle. Millerna assured Allen that everything would be fine. Her father would never do anything so rash.

As the first door opened to reveal a guymelef, Allen's eyes widened in shock. "That's Sajima's guymelef. He's not a knight. He's bounty hunter who makes money from war." Allen was getting as suspicious as Iris was of King Aston. What was the king hiding?

*I'm so sure the king intends this fight between King Van and those three bounty hunters are in honour of cementing their friendship.* Iris was more than suspicious now. She knew royals had strange customs when it came to cementing their friendship but this was more than strange. One false move and Van could easily lose or even injure himself badly.

The battle began quickly and ended quickly. Van easily destroyed the energists of the three of the guymelefs. Merle jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Lord Van won!" she squealed with joy. 

"He only destroyed the energists." King Aston commented in a crude manner.

"You majesty! That wasn't a competition! It-" Hitomi yelled but was cut off as Allen moved in front of her. 

"Your highness, a three against one fight is a little out of the bounds of chivalry." Aston glared at Allen. However, Allen was right. It was unfair and most certainly out of the bounds of chivalry.

"What are you talking about? I was merely showing my respects to an Ispano guymelef."

"Such a-"

"It's alright. Sometimes you're forced to fight against many opponents on the battle field." Van interrupted Allen not looking too happy himself.

They went back to the palace afterwards for dinner. Millerna and Iris freshened up in their rooms before heading down for dinner. At the head of the table sat King Aston. To his right sat Van, Allen, Hitomi and Ian. To his left sat Meiden, Eries, Millerna and Iris. 

Most of their conversation centred around guymelefs, wars and all those wonderful things. King Aston made a toast to the Escaflowne and discussed how they would hide such "beauty" in Asturia from Zaibach.

"Excessive beauty is a sin, don't you think Allen?" King Aston commented as he noticed the look he gave his youngest daughter Millerna. Allen just nodded and agreed with the king.

"Your name is Hitomi, right?" Meiden asked as he turned his attention to the honey blond. Hitomi nodded shyly. "I heard you're Allen's companion. Where are you from." she was taken back by the question. It was the one question she had hoped would never get asked.

"I know." Millerna replied smugly. Iris looked at her dumbfounded. "It's mysterious . . .I hear she's from a far away country with unusual customs." Millerna gave Hitomi a dirty look making the poor girl feel like she was nothing but a small ant.

"Princess, that's not an appropriate subject for this occasion." Allen said in Hitomi's defence.

"Meaning what?"

"She's only a handmaiden is she not?" Iris had so many things she wanted to say but held her tongue. She was a princess and no longer some normal teen who had no respect for adults.

"Well then Allen, why don't we have a talk? You didn't come down to the bazaar today." Millerna was making it too obvious her feelings for him. Allen apologized and promised he would go with her again the next day after he was settled in. "Promise me Allen." Aston glared hard at Allen and looked at the others and expected someone to change the subject.

Ian saw the opportunity and took it gladly. "Uh, Iris has gotten engaged to Lord Meiden's eldest son Dryden." Iris almost chocked at the comment.

"How dare you!" Iris yelled at her brother. "You liar!" Ian held back a chuckle. It was like the old days to them. Iris had fire in her eyes and sought revenge but she couldn't think of anyway getting back a t her brother. "Well I'm not the only one. Millerna's engaged to Cadell, Lord Meiden's other son." Millerna looked at her friend horrified.

"Is that true?" Hitomi asked delightfully.

"Iris, why did you-"

"Well, I thought everyone here knew already." Millerna scowled at Iris.

"I haven't accepted yet. Father went ahead of me . . ."

"It's for your happiness." Millerna rolled her yes at her father.

"Yes Iris, it's for you happiness." Iris shot a dirty look at Ian. *I'll get you back Ian, don't you worry.* She vowed revenge on him and was determined to get it.

  
  


After dinner, Iris wondered the palace looking for something to get her mind off of her marriage. *the fucking lucky bastard.* she cursed to herself as she thought about her brother. There was no way of getting revenge of him. Iris found herself on the roof alone. She walked over to the edge and sat on it. *I could just lean forward and fall to my death. No one would miss me and my parents have Ian, the perfect son.*

"Princess?" Iris turned and saw Allen. She turned back and knew that she would have another chance to kill herself. "Isn't it a little dangerous to be sitting on the edge like that?" Iris just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ya maybe." Allen waked over and sat beside her. 

"Princess, what is the matter?" Iris sighed. *everything is the matter.*

"I . . .I just don't want to get married. There's so many things I want to experience before got married. The on thing I always want was to have a my first kiss before I got married." she sighed with a soft chuckle. "Well I guess my first kiss will be on my wedding day." she held back the tears in her eyes.

Allen lifted her chin up with his hands and brought their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss. As Allen pulled back, Iris didn't know how to react. She barely knew him and yet he had given her, her first kiss. Allen left once he could feel her uncomfortableness around him. What had possessed him to do that? Was all he could wonder. He had come to the conclusion that he didn't want her to be upset that she would never get first kiss before she was married.

The kiss left Iris confused. Why did he do it? Once she was over he fact he had kissed her, she smiled gleefully. It was one thing she could take off of her things to do list. *oh shit Millerna! Fuck, I can't tell her! She'll hate me but, is that such a lose?* She grinned mischievously. *What am I thinking? Since I came to Gaea, she has been the closest thing to a friend for me. I can't tell her. I'll just forget it even happened. Any ways, he was probably just being nice. Hopefully or Millerna will have my head.* Iris sighed and headed to her room where she fell into a blissful slumber, completely unaware of what would happen that night.

  
  


A/N: Ya this chapter was a little shorter than the last one but with school starting a few days and my parents being fucking ass holes I haven't been enthused to write. Well, I hoped you enjoyed what was posted and what did you think of the engagement? Don't you just hate Ian. But that's just your typical brother. Well, please review and hopefully I can get another chapter written and posted soon.


	4. Chapter 3:Departure

This chapter is dedicated to my four lovely reviewers: Waterwing_13, R.D, Aya Yuy P.SII and Sereneblaze. Thanks for reviewing you guys!

  
  


Chapter 3:Departure

  
  


Iris woke early that morning, earlier than normal. She just couldn't get comfortable in her bed at the palace. She sluggishly crawled out of the bed and moved towards the bathing room. There she had a long and relaxing bath.

After her bath she decided to change into her traditional Zenadan clothes. She just didn't feel like trying to put on those tight and constricting dresses. All she wanted was to feel comfortable.

The hallways of the palace were quiet, too quiet for Iris's liking. Something wasn't right. In the distance she saw Millerna walking at a quick pace and seemed distressed. "Millerna!" Iris called out to the princess.

Millerna stoped and turned around. She began to walk towards Iris quickly. "Millerna, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!?" Iris took a step back as the princess yelled. "Father just had Allen put in the dungeon! And he's letting Zaibach pass through Asturia so they can invade the Duchy of Freid. He said that he wouldn't have let this happen if my oldest sister Marlene was still alive." Iris cocked her head to the side.

"What would that have to do with anything?" Millerna sighed as she remembered her older sister.

"Marlene was married to the Duke of Freid. She only had one son and passed away when he was only two years old." she sighed again and had a drastic mood swing. "But he's just going to sit here and let Zaibach destroy his grandson's country. I can't believe he would do such a thing as to betray his own grandson."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well first we have to find Gaddes and get Allen out of the dungeon and I have the perfect plan." just as the two girls were about to turn and look for Gaddes, they happened to come across him. Millerna quickly told him of the situation at hand and told him her plan. Gaddes offered to go with Millerna to free Allen and Iris went to the crusade to have them prepare to leave.

  
  


It wasn't too long until Allen, Gaddes and Millerna arrived at the port. Iris was on the Crusade waiting for them to board. However, Millerna never boarded but instead she went back to the palace. This had Iris confused. *why did she leave?*

"Princess Iris?!" Allen said in a shock as he walked on the bridge of the crusade. "You shouldn't be here." he turned to Gaddes and spoke. "We need to land."

"Well it's a little late for that boss. But if you want to get arrested again then we'll land." Gaddes remarked.

As Iris stared off into space just thinking of nothing in particular, a question came to mind. She looked around the bridge of the Crusade where she stood searching for Allen but he was now where to be seen. "Gaddes, where's Allen?"

"I think he's in the hanger inspecting Scherazade." Iris said a quick thank you and left.

"Allen?" she called as she walked into the hanger.

"Yes?" came a reply. Iris walked around to the front of the large guymelef where she found Allen.

"Allen, where's Van and his companions Merle and Hitomi?" he was hesitant on answering because even he wasn't sure where they were.

"They're somewhere. Last night the was an attack and Van was involved. After I showed up they flew away in the Escaflowne."

"Flew away? I thought guymelefs couldn't fly."

"Escaflowne is different. It can change into a dragon and fly."a sudden awkwardness rushed over Iris. She began to feel strange around Allen. *Why did he have to kiss me?! I can't fucking look him in the eye without blushing!* inwardly she cursed him for pleasuring her with her first kiss.

Allen moved towards her which only caused Iris more panic. Her breath quickened with each step he took. "Um, I've gotta go." Iris said quickly and ran out of the hanger. *why am I panicking like this? He knows I'm engaged so why would he look at me like 'that'!?* Iris stopped running as she came to the food storage room. Her stomach growled as she looked at all the boxes and boxes of food before her.

  
  


"Iris!" Ian called as he entered her room in the Asturian palace. "Where the fuck is that bitch?" he looked around in the room for his sister but she was nowhere to be found. Her clothes were still in the dressers and closet but she was absolutely nowhere. The door opened and in came one of the maids.

"Oh Prince Ian. I'm sorry I'll just excuse myself." the young maid went to exit the room.

"Wait." he called and turned to the girl. "Have you seen my sister, Iris?"

"I do believe she left on the Crusade to the Duchy of Freid this morning your highness."

"The duchy of Freid . . .?" he repeated and gestured with his hand to the maid to leave. "Why would she be going there?" 

Ian went back to his room and changed out of his formal attire and into something a little more comfortable. He changed into a pair of black khaki breeches, a white shirt and a blue tunic. He grabbed the pair of brown leather riding gloves off the dresser. Quickly he scribbled a letter to his parents explaining where he and his sister were going. He gave the letter to a squire before leaving the palace and headed to the stables. He grabbed the largest stallion which happened to be a large black horse. He had it saddled up and led it out of the stables before mounting it.

  
  


Iris sighed as she sat alone in the hanger. She looked out onto the horizon pondering what she was getting herself into. She had heard a few of the crewmen talking about how Zaibach was after them. the long silence which filled the air in the hanger disappeared as Allen ran in and to his guymelef. Quickly he got into the cockpit and jumped from the hanger to the ground below. Curious as to what he had done, Iris wondered over to the edge and looked down below.

Below the air ship a battle was going on between Zaibach guymelefs, the Escaflowne and now Scherazade. From the corner of her eye, Iris spotted Merle and Hitomi standing on the shore watching in horror. However their horror changed to happiness as Allen freed the Escaflowne from the grasp of the Zaibach guymelefs.

The red guymelef shot numerous metal claws at Van in the Escaflowne but he easily deflected them. The sight was mesmerizing and hypnotic for Iris. the metal claws shot in all directions and one head straight for Hitomi and Merle. Iris gasped and looked away. She could watch. She only looked back when she heard the guymelefs leave.

"Strange how they left." Reeden commented as he and Iris watched the guymelefs fly away.

"Hey, aren't those ships from Freid?" Iris asked as she pointed to the convoy of air ships heading in their direction.

  
  


It turned out that they were ships from Freid and were heading to the capital bearing supplies from Chezario. The crew of the Crusade boarded the ship in hopes their was a doctor aboard. Hitomi sat to the side in despair and clutched her pendent tightly. Iris saw the guilt she felt and knew she needed some comforting.

"There, there Hitomi. I'm sure Allen will be alright." Iris coaxed as she sat down beside the young teen.

"Well, well, well, why am I not surprised that you would try and run away Iris?" a familiar voice sounded from behind her. Iris took her arm off of Hitomi and turned her head to see her brother Ian.

"Who said I was running away?" she spat as she glared at him.

"Iris, it's obvious you're trying to run away. Ever since you came here you've always said you'd like to run away. Run away from your duties as princess of Zenada." Iris rolled her eyes. He was right though, she did want to run away. Although she had considered it numerous times, she never had the nerve to do so. Where would she go? It was almost impossible to run away.

"Well I wasn't running away this time. I just wanted to help that's all."

"Well how about you tell us next time." Ian suggested as he took a seat beside her. 

Everyone's attention was drawn to the doorway where Millerna stood. "Oh my, everyone's here. Did someone get hurt?" she asked as she walked further into the room. No one answered and no one needed to. She saw him laying on a cot in the centre of the room. She ran to his side almost in tears. "Allen, what happened? Allen! Allen . . .this . . .this bleeding . . .Gaddes, what are you doing? Treat him immediately! He won't make it at this rate!" reluctantly Gaddes replied to the princess's desperate pleas.

"But we need a doctor." Millerna turned o the captain who sadly shook his head no.

"Princess, you know how, don't you? You studied the medical arts." the fat old man who stood slightly behind Millerna spoke as he stepped into a clearer view.

"But I've only read the book . . ."

"It'll be alright. You want Allen to live, don't you? Only you can do it." Millerna though about it but was nervous to answer. 

"I'll do it. Mr. Mole, please bring me my blue bag."

  
  


A/N: I know it's short and not as exciting but I've just started gr 11 today and found out a few days ago that we might have to put MY cat down tomorrow. I've had him since I was about 6 years old and I'm 16 now so I've had him for 10 long years. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chappie and please review. Sereneblaze, I still read your fic. I think it's amazing. I promise I'll review soon and keep writing. 


	5. Chapter 4:Blue Eyes

This chapter is dedicated to Avery for all of her wonderful reviews. Thanx a bunch Avery!

  
  


Chapter 4: Blue Eyes

  
  


Patiently, Iris an the others waited for the operation to be over. Hitomi looked like a wreck. *Poor girl . . .* Iris sighed as she stood up. She had been sitting down on the wooden bench for over an hour. Her legs had began to cramp which induced a sharp pain in her ankles as she had stood up. "Damn ankles . . ." she cursed silently under her breath.

"Iris . . ." she turned to the voice of her brother but looked away almost disgusted. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier but next time leave a note or something." Iris said nothing and began to walk away. She stopped and turned her head over her shoulder.

"Why would you even care?" she spoke bitterly and continued on her way. She hated her family more than ever now. All she wanted was for things to be the way they were. *But they will never be.* She longed to be a normal teenager rather than being a princess. It was ironic though. When she was a child she longed o be a princess like most young girls but she learned the harsh realities of being royalty the hard way.

Going through her "lady" classes was a nightmare for poor Iris. her instructed was harsh and rash. She didn't care whether Iris was a princess or not. The old woman would scream her head off every time Iris didn't do something exactly. Her "lady" class however were over much to her delight but the memories would forever be with her.

  
  


Iris was more than happy when hey finally landed in the capital of Freid, Godashim. She had visited the capital once before and had also meet the Duke and prince. Prince Chid was a face she'd never forget. He had big beautiful blue eyes that made her knees weak. Every time she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but smile not matter how upset she felt.

After their arrival, they gathered in the thrown room in the castle. The young prince Chid sat on the thrown as Gaddes, Ian, Iris, Millerna and Van knelt before him. "Thank you for coming such a long way. My father, Duke Freid, is in another part of the country, so I welcome you instead." not only did Chid look like an innocent six year old but he sounded it as well. He looked towards Millerna and Iris with such kind eyes. "It's been a while, aunt Millerna, Iris." he smile so sweetly.

"You look so distinguished. I'm surprised. The last time I saw you, you were very young." Millerna gave him a genuine smile. It had been three long years since she had seen her nephew. Her duties as princess seemed to keep her away from the Duchy of Freid.

"Auntie . . .I heard that Allen Schezar has also come with you. Is that him?" he looked towards Van and continued. "Mother use to tell me many stories about him. The strongest swordsman in Gaea, Allen Schezar. Invincible knight, excellent guymelef pilot . . .I hoped that I would meet him someday." he spoke so proudly of Allen. 

"Your highness, this is Van Fanel the king of Fanelia." Iris said, correcting the young prince's assumption.

"I do apologize king of Fanelia for my discourtesy. Fried welcomes you. Feel as at home as if you're staying in your own country." Iris could feel her heart turn to mush as he spoke. 

"I appreciate your hospitality." Chid smiled again and looked towards his aunt again.

"Auntie, where is Allen then?" a feeling of guilt was felt by both princesses. The one man who Chid thought sound proudly of had been injured in a battle.

  
  


After Chid had the opportunity to meet Allen, he seemed somewhat disappointed. Although Van had told him that Allen risked his life to go to Freid, he still seemed upset that his mother's stories weren't true. *there is no such thing as an invincible knight* 

Iris watched Chid walk alone down one of the hallways. It broke her heart to see him upset like that. *I have to do something. I need to cheer him up somehow.* How, that was her problem. She was never good with trying to cheer up children. Well, she wasn't horrible but she always got nervous and unsure of what to say exactly. "Highness," she said to get his attention.

Chid turned around and his face lightened up when he saw his friend Iris. "Princess, it's good to have you back in Freid." Iris smiled and waked up to the young prince.

"Chid, Allen is a wonderful knight or else he wouldn't be a knight now would he? Allen really is just like your mother had said. Everyone has their falls in life and this just happened to be Allen's fall." Chid smiled and tried to understand what Iris had said. 

"Thank you princess"

"You know you don't need to call me that. Just Iris is fine for me."

"Well, thank you Iris." a smile crept to her face as the Chid hugged her.

  
  


Late that night, Iris sat in her room alone by an open window. She gazed up at the blue moon which was once her home. She let out a loud sigh as she thought of life there. She still couldn't believe that so much in her life had changed in one year.

Her gaze drifted from the moon to her journal on the desk. it was the one thing she never left home without. *I guess I should write a new entry. I have nothing else to do.* Casually, Iris walked to the desk, sat down and opened up her journal. Just as she grabbed he blue ink pen to write with she realized something.

"Oh fuck . . ." summer vacation for her friends had just started and she was expected to be on Earth by them the following morning. "Shit!" she mumbled as she shut the journal. 

She ran a frustrated hand through her golden blond hair as she cursed even more under her breath. She knew very well that she couldn't just go to Earth right then and there. Many questions would arise about where she went. Only her brother would know exactly but with the rise of a new war, many would think that she was kidnapped or even assassinated.

Iris laid in her bed in hopes that her friends would forget that she was coming. *Highly unlikely.*

  
  


A/N: Yep, it's short and I know it. I just haven't been in the mood for writing anything nice and this chapter was supposed to be happy I guess but it isn't really anymore. You're probably wondering why I'm feeling like this and there is a perfect answer to that. #1-my parents did have MY cat put down on Wednesday. #2-A fellow author on ff.net copied the title of one of my fics. I know flattery is supposed to be a form of flattery but to me it's not. #3-The principle at my school might kick one of my good friends out of school because she dyed her hair bright red and had her eyebrow pierced. So I'm pissed and beyond right now.


	6. Chapter 5:The Reunion

Chapter 5:The Reunion

  
  


Iris spent most of the morning and afternoon in her chambers. She couldn't help but worry how her friends would react when they discovered she didn't sho up. *Marie will completely freak out.* she thought with a bit of a smile. Marie always worried about everything, even the little things. *Melody will just be pissed and the other will be upset.* She just grinned as she realized how much "shit" they were going to give her when she did show up.

A knock at the door broke Iris from her thoughts. She walked to the door and turned the gold coloured handle to see whom it was. Not surprisingly it was Millerna but there was something different about her. "Millerna, what's wrong?"

"Well first the prisoner escaped and said that Allen was trying to take over Freid and Asturia!" Millerna practically screamed. "They have him along with the others in the dungeon right now and are going to interrogate them." her lips trembled with fear as she though of the worst possible scenarios.

"Okay Millerna, calm down. Now where is Prince Chid?"

"He's waiting with Boris in the interrogating room down in the dungeons." she grabbed Iris by the wrist and pulled her down the hallway in a hurry.

"Millerna!" Iris Struggled to keep up with the blond princess who was almost about to break into a run. "You do know my wrist is attached to me arm right!?" Millerna loosened her grip and let Iris pull free from her. As she followed Millerna, Iris rubbed her in pain. "Thanks a lot Millerna . . ." she muttered under her breath.

"Ah, Princesses, you're just in time."Boris spoke as he bowed his head then gestured for them to take a seat.

The questioning went as planned. Everything was running smoothly that is until a certain question was asked. When Hitomi answered this question is made Boris more suspicious. Millerna and Chid were just merely shocked but not Iris. She knew the answer and from their reactions it made her wonder. Would they hate her if they knew of her true origins?

However, even though the news of Hitomi being from another world was a shock, what happened next was just the kicker. She held out her pendent and as Plactu's hand went to touch it, their bodies froze. They stayed like that for at least five minutes straight. Five minutes of absolute silence.

It was Hitomi's bone shilling scream that broke the air of silence. Her body fell backwards limply and Plactu just sat there terrified at her. he declared her a demon, a monster. Millerna and the others ran out of the room where they sat and into the interrogation room. Millerna and Iris sat on either side of Hitomi's body and pondered what to do.

Millerna grabbed Hitomi's wrist to feel for a pulse but she didn't feel it. Her eyes widened in utter horror. "There's no pulse . . ." she said in a low whisper. Her eyes stayed transfixed on the sandy blond's body and thought quickly. *what should I do?*. It was only a matter of seconds until the answer hit Millerna.

Quickly, she unbuttoned the girl's coat and placed both of her hands on her chest and began to press on it. Iris sat there feeling helpless. She wanted to help more than anything but what could she possibly do? A minute had passed and still no heart beat. Then Van, followed by Merle and Allen holding Chid, burst into the room.

Van's eyes looked at Hitomi in horror. What could have possibly happened, was all he could think about. *she shouldn't have gone first*. Millerna stopped and tried to catch her breath. "It just wont start." she felt horrible for saying it but it was true. She couldn't get Hitomi's heart to beat. Angered by the recent turn of events, Van sat down beside and asked, no demanded that Millerna show him what to do. *don't die on me now Hitomi . . .*.

Millerna coached Van as he performed the CPR on Hitomi. After only a few pumps, Hitomi coughed and regained consciousness. A wave of relief filled the room as she began to move. However, not everything was all peachy. Hitomi kept mumbling on about how the doppelganger would die. No one understood what she had meant until she explained how the real Plactu was dead and that the one that 'was' in the room was the fake, a doppelganger.

Van volunteered to go after the doppelganger and capture him. Hitomi also volunteered to go as well. Her eagerness to help rose a suspicion in Iris. It a suspicion she had ever since she had met the duo. *I wonder it they're an item.*.

After the return of Van Hitomi, who unsuccessful couldn't complete what they had hoped, the announcement that the Duke would arrive was proclaimed by Boris. As Iris watch the massive levi ships land at the port a strange feeling overcame her. The feeling couldn't be explained but it gave her the feeling something big was going to happen soon.

  
  


They all gathered to greet the Duke who wasn't too pleased by the news. He was disgusted by Allen's actions. Betraying one's country sickened him. Millerna interfered, however, and stopped him from degrading the knight. Her words hit the duke strongly. He let out a sigh and ask for the knight's help in the up coming battle that everyone was expecting.

Iris stood at the back of the room and waited for the it to all end. Suddenly she got that strange feeling again as a guard walked into the room and bowed before the Duke. "Duke, some of our country's men have found a suspicious woman wondering in the city. We have her in the dungeons as we speak." that was when the feeling hit her the strongest.

Quickly Iris followed the duke along with Boris and the others. As she walked around the corner she almost fainted. "Melody!?!" the girl looked at what she could only guess was her friend Iris.

"Iris?! Is that you!?!" a smile came to her face as she ran up to the bars. "You have to get me out of here! Where the hall am I?"

"Don't worry. You're in the Duchy of Freid." Iris smiled and turned to the duke. "Please Duke Freid. She is my friend from Zenada. She is no threat to your country." the duke nodded at the guard who unlocked the cell and let the two girls reunite.

  
  


A/N: Well thanx Avery for reviewing again! I really appreciate it. So, what do the rest of you guys think? I know it was a little boring but please bear with me. In probably two more chapters the story will get very interesting I promise!


	7. Chapter 6:War, What Is It Good For?

This cahppie is dedicated to Avery and Lum for reviewing. Thanx you guys!

A/N: Thanx for reviewing again Avery and luckily my friend didn't get kicked out of school. I was so scared she was going to.

  
  


Chapter 6:War, What Is It Good For?

  
  


"So this is Gaea." Melody looked out the bedroom window in Iris's chamber. "Wow, I mean wow! This place is so cool!"

"Mel, how did you get here?"

"I wish I knew."she sighed and sat down on the rather large bed which had white silk sheets. "All I remember is sitting in the backyard reading then this pillar of light surrounded me and then I found myself standing in a field surrounded by all these guards." Iris walked over to her friend and embraced her in a hug.

"Oh god, you don't know how happy I am that you're here!"

"Iris, what's wrong? You're crying." Iris broke the hug and dried away her tears with the back of her hand.

"So much has happened Mel. I hate being a princess! I hate it!" she ran her frustrated hands through her hair as she began to pace back and forth.

"Ok, whoa Iris. Just chill out. Take a few deep breaths." Iris stopped her pacing and tried to calm down. "Now, start from the beginning. What happened?"

"Well, my 'wonderful' parents put me in an arranged marriage! Can you believe them!?!" Melody stood up embraced her friend.

"There, there." she cooed as she rubbed Iris' back. "Don't worry, when we see your parents we'll give them a piece of our mind." Iris let out a stifled laugh. "We'll make them pay." Melody said in a playful tone. "So, what else has happened? I'm guessing there's more than just a marriage that has you like this."

"Well, I don't know what happened exactly but all I know is that there is a war going on right now between us and Zaibach." she paused and continued. "Freid is their next target too."

"Freid . . .but isn't this Freid?" Iris nodded sadly. "Shit man, we've gotta get out of here!"

"Whoa, Mel, maybe you need to calm down!" Iris couldn't help but laugh. It seemed like only a second ago they were in opposite positions.

"Hey this is no laughing matter Iris! If this is the next target we have to get our asses out of here and fast!" Melody shouted as Iris tried to control her laughter.

"Mel, Duke Freid will have this all figured out so we'll just have to wait until he tells us the plan." Melody sat down on the bed again frustrated. One thing she hated was waiting. It always made her edgy.

"So, is your brother betrothed to any one?" Melody asked changing the subject.

"I wish. The lucky little fucking bastard got out of it."

"How?"

"Well first of all his bride to be died of a fatal condition about a year ago. She had some sort of a cancer and here there was no cure."

"That's so sad." Iris nodded in agreement and stood by the bay window in her room.

"Sometimes I wonder if the gods are playing games with me." Melody turned around on the bed and looked at Iris confused.

"How so?"

"Well, just everything that's happened in my life! No one would ever be able to compare to what I've been through. Not even Ian can compare. He's had it so easy since we arrived here a year ago. Just because he's a guy he can still pretty much act the same way but not me. I have to be all lady like." she let out a loud sigh and leaned against the window sill. "I just wish things could go back to the way they were."

There was a knock at the door. Before Iris could reply Ian came in with a serious look on his face. "Come on, we have to leave now."

"What? Where are we going?"

"Zaibach troops have been spotted around the boarder so we're heading to the Fortuna Temple." Iris grabbed her brown leather bag and with Melody, left the castle and boarded the levi ship.

As the left the capital, Iris watched sadly as the young prince Chid looked in horror of what was happening down below. His tear stained cheeks and the lack of emotion shown by his father made her want to cry as well. *how can Duke Freid be so emotionless towards his own son?*

  
  


The following morning Millerna, Iris, Merle and Melody, along with Prince Chid and Ian, gathered in the centre of the temple for their safety before the battle began. Merle stood by a large stone statue with tear stained cheeks. Try as she might, the tears wouldn't stop. She could stop worrying about Van.

Millerna sat on the steps and rested her head on her hand along with Hitomi. Millerna's thoughts were concentrated on nothing but Allen. It almost made Iris sick at how gaga Millerna was over him. She would admit he wasn't bad looking but he seemed to be too protective for Iris.

Ian stood, leaning against the temple wall playing with the hilt of his sword. Since he hadn't had the chance to master guymelef piloting and also because he was the heir to the thrown, he was forbidden from getting involved in the battle. It hurt his "precious" pride to not have the chance to fight.

Iris sighed sat down with Melody on the steps. She wished it would all end. No more war, no more fighting. Was peace and freedom too much to ask for? It must have been for Iris. She felt so tide down in many ways. She wasn't allowed to leave the Zenadian castle with out a guard, she had to inform her parents of everything she did, she wasn't allowed to leave the room they were in, in the Fortuna temple. However the last one was an exception.

The battle lasted all day and came to an end just before the sunset. Everyone felt relieved when this pointless battle came to an end. Many lives were lost and would not be forgotten. The Duke had lost his life in the fierce battle. So in the end the secret treasure sword of Freid was handed over to Zaibach as a sign of their "friendship".

Iris and the others left the Temple in the air ship Crusade to head to Zenada. It was Ian's suggestion because they weren't so welcomed in Asturia at the moment. Everything was going well as they left the temple until Reeden burst into the bridge of the Crusade.

"Sarge! It's the king!" he shouted. "He come out of the Escaflowne! No sign of life!"

  
  


A/N: I know it's a bit short but I kind want to save what happens next for my next update which wont be for a while because of school. So hoped you enjoyed and please review!

~e*c~


	8. Chapter 7:The Merchant Prince

Chapter 7:The Merchant Prince

  
  


Hitomi, followed by Allen, Iris, Melody and Ian, ran to the hanger where the Escaflowne sat. Merle stood before the giant, beat up guymelef shouting desperately for Van to come out. blood dripped down to the floor from the cockpit. Hitomi joined in with Merle's cries.

Steam shot out from the cockpit as it opened up and threw Van to the floor in a bloody mess. Hitomi turned to Allen and told him to get Millerna. Iris and Melody stood there helpless. What could they do other than get in the way when Millerna showed up?

Van stood up weakly, ignoring Merle's begs and pleas to stay put. He walked to the edge mumbling something under his breath. As he approached the edge, two lumps formed on his back which in a cry of pain turned out to be a set of white wings. His red tunic was torn to shreds as his wings burst forcefully out of his back.

Everyone was silent and looked in shock. Iris and Melody didn't know what to think. They could hear some of the crewmen call him a demon. How could something so beautiful be a demon? 

Later when Millerna had bandaged Van up a question still remained unanswered. How could he have been hurt so badly? It didn't make any sense. It was only the armour that was damaged. Then something triggered in Hitomi's mind. Her emerald green eyes widened and she ran to the hanger to look at the Escaflowne. 

Hitomi came to the conclusion that Van had merged with the Escaflowne so everything that the guymelef felt, he felt. It amazed Iris and the others beyond belief. How could it have been possible? Only Hitomi knew and only her.

"Boss, an Asturian convoy has been spotted. We believe it's Dryden's." Gaddes reported to Allen.

Allen looked through the window at the convoy of levi ships with a bit of a frown. "Ask permission to board."

  
  


"Iris, are you sure you want to be the one to talk to him?" Allen asked concerned. Iris nodded.

"Well I might as well. We'll be spending a whole lot more time together in the future so I might as well." she sighed sadly.

"Iris, why don't you let one of them go. I know how you get around strangers. You don't have to go." Melody whispered.

"Don't worry Mel. It's something I'll have to get over sometime so I should take this opportunity."

Nervously Iris boarded. She didn't know what to expect but she did have some ideas. He was rich so she figured Dryden would be one of those stuck up rich boys that cared for only money. *Oh god I hope he isn't one of those people.* she prayed silently.

As Dryden entered the greeting hall his eyes locked on Iris. She was clad in blown leather and had vibrant, long blond hair. Her blue eyes caught his attention and sparkled like sapphires. "Um, you're Dryden, aren't you?" she asked timidly.

Dryden cocked and eyebrow as he looked her over. "And you might be . . .?" he asked.

"She's the princess of Zenada, Iris." the short, rat-like servant replied before Iris could even open her mouth.

After their introductions Dryden lead Iris to his study. He pulled out the chair from his desk and gestured for her to sit. The entire time Iris was with him her heart was beating a hundred miles a second. She had never been more nervous in her life. This was going to be her husband!

She looked on the bright side of things to calm herself. *Well, at least he dresses casually unlike most nobles.* As she looked him over she found herself blushing. He did have a certain aura about him that was attractive.

"So do you like my study? Here you go." he asked as he handed her a cup of tea. Iris took a slip of the warm tea and put down on the desk.

"It's nice and cozy." Dryden set down his cup as well and took Iris' hand in his own.

"It's pounding hard isn't it? Honestly speaking, I figured you were just another perky princess five years ago when we were betrothed but you're nothing like that. I'm excited." Iris' eyes widened as he went to kiss her hand. So many things were going through her mind that she didn't know how to respond. *oh my god, I think he's a womanizer! I can't believe my parents engaged me to him!* a slight smile came to her face. *but then again, this could have some good befits.* she could feel herself blush and quickly pushed away "those" thoughts.

"Well, you're not what I expected either."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, I kinda figured you'd be the proper, snobby type."

"Really?"

"Yea." Dryden grinned.

"Well then lets got to Zenada and get married right away!" Iris almost chocked at the suggested.

"What!?! isn't this a little too sudden?" she hoped he was joking but that's where she was wrong. He was being serious.

"Sudden? We've been engaged for almost forever!" he grinned again. "Any ways, my business is booming and I'm super rich, I have knowledge that surpasses any scholar. I hate to say this but I'm good-looking right? Is there any problem?" Iris was literally speechless.

"Uh . . .D . . .Dryden . . .I uh . . ."

"Sorry, sorry. You have to prepare yourself, right?" she didn't know whether to nod or say something. His straight forwardness was beginning to scare her. "Well, they say 'haste makes waste'. You didn't come to talk about such things, did you? Let's get down to business." still in shock Iris managed to nod and say okay.

  
  


After Iris explained their situation to Dryden, he boarded the Crusade to see the Escaflowne. "Iris, are you alright?" Melody asked.

"Uh, ya I guess." the look of shock was still on her face from earlier.

"You such a liar. What happened?" Iris sighed.

"He seriously thought I wanted to talk to him about our wedding! He even suggested we go to Zenada and get married right away!" Iris let out a long sigh. "But well, at least he's not an idiot and has a good education. God I don't know what I'd do if my parents had me engaged to some stuck up dumb ass."

"Iris, this is your parents we are talking about. They probably saw that you two had a lot in common and would get along." Iris cocked an eyebrow at Melody in disbelief.

"Ya well my parents haven't exactly been good parents lately." Melody rolled her eyes and went to speak but was cut off by a bright green light emanating from the Escaflowne. "What the?" was all that Iris could manage out.

"What did you do?" Allen asked with wide eyes.

"I called them." Dryden replied calmly.

"Who?"

"The Ispano Clan who made Escaflowne." From the sky a sort of portal opened up to a large levi ship slowly descended from it. Dryden climbed down the Escaflowne to join the others to watch the unusual sight. "So, that's the legendary factory ship of Ispano."

  
  


Inside the "mother" ship, the Ispano Clan inspected the Escaflowne while chanting in their native tongue. "Are they okay?" Melody asked not really expecting an answer.

"They've confirmed he authenticity of Escaflowne." Dryden informed.

The short leader of the Ispano Clan dressed in a black cloak, walked up to Allen and held out his hand. "Fifty million." was all he said.

"F . . .fifty million . . .!?" Allen exclaimed in utter shock.

"The repair cost of Escaflowne." the leader replied still holding out his hand.

"Sarge how long would it take for us to acquire that?" Reeden asked trying to figure it out himself.

" . . .two thousand years!" Gaddes replied in disbelief.

"If you can't pay, we'll leave." the leader brought his hand down. There was silence among the group.

"I'll pay." Dryden offered grinning. His offer however didn't go over two well with his assistant.

"Young master!" he exclaimed and looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin.

"You can have my whole fleet. How's that?"again Dryden's assistant scolded him for his carelessness.

"Young master, it took you five years to collect these!" Dryden ignored him and signed the contract which he handed to the Ispano leader. "It should be worth no less than eighty million as a whole!" Melody nudged Iris in the side and whispered for her to say thank you or something.

"Dryden, thank you but we can't pay you back that much money-"

"Forget it. I just have a soft spot for the king, that's all." Iris knew that wasn't his real reason for his kindness. *is he trying to make me love him or something?* she looked away as he stared at her.

  
  


A/N: Okay, that was quicker than I expected! Lol! I didn't think I'd get another chapter done until at the earliest the weekend! Well hoped you enjoyed and please, PLEASE review! Thankies!


	9. Chapter 8:Dangerous Scars

A/N: this is mainly just a continuation of the last chapter. I was gonna make it longer but when you see my a/n at the bottom, you'll see why it's short.

  
  


Chapter 8: Dangerous Scars

  
  


Gaddes and Allen tried to hold Van down as the Ispanos fixed the Escaflowne. "Reeden get some rope!" Gaddes shouted at his crewman who returned shortly with the much needed rope. Iris shut her eyes tightly and looked away. Pain was something she could bear to see or go through for that matter.

She had to get away from it all. "Mel, let's go for a walk." she suggested in a monotone voice. Melody just nodded and went. They wandered for what seemed like forever was in reality only a couple of hours. Upon their return, the Ispanos were get put their finishing touches on the completely repaired Escaflowne.

Everyone gathered around Van as Millerna removed his bandages. They all looked in astonishment as all the scars on his body were healed. "Lord Van! I'm so glad you're okay!" Merle squealed as she jumped into his unexpecting arms.

"Oh Merle, I'm sorry I made you worry." Merle hugged him tighter and licked his face over and over. Once Merle had stopped her licking, Van looked up at everyone. "I owe al of you. Thank you. Allen you saved me again."

"If you want to thank someone, thank Dryden and Hitomi."Allen said, gesturing towards the two.

"It was all thanks to Hitomi actually." Dryden corrected. Hitomi blushed furiously.

Iris eyed Dryden suspiciously. *if he thinks by acting nice is going to win me over he is so wrong.* Somehow all of Dryden's recent actions just didn't seem realistic. When he paid almost double the amount the Ispanos asked for just didn't rub Iris the right way. *If he's a merchant then why did he make an unfair trade? * However a thought came to mind, what if he was just like that. Just a naturally nice guy.

"Soldiers are coming. Ispano not involved. You leave." the Ispano leader spoke when he approached the group.

"Ziabach." Allen spat bitterly.

"Damn those bastards." Gaddes cursed as he clenched his fist in a tight ball.

"Allen, let's go." Van said as he went to leave. However he was cut short but the Ispano leader.

"Blood pact . . .you used Draconian blood. Ispano can't guarantee." The closer the Ziabach guymelefs got, the higher the tension aboard the air ship was. Merle and Hitomi tried desperately to stop Van from using the Escaflowne. Their attempts failed and Van left to fight.

Everyone gather on the balcony of Dryden's ship to watch the fight below. Suspense filled the cold morning air. Fifteen Zaibach guymelefs landed and surrounded Van in the Escaflowne. "Can he really fight off all of them on his own?" Melody asked Iris.

"Of course Van-sama can! He could beat a whole army on his own!" Merle yelled feeling insulted.

"Okay, you didn't need to yell it." Melody replied as she glared at the cat girl.

"Do you want to be my new scratching post?" Merle unsheathed her claws and threatened to attack Melody.

"It's begun!" one of the crewmen shouted. All talking came to an end and everyone watched the fight.

Van went into a killing spree. He just didn't stop the guymelef from functioning, he brutally killed them, one by one. It was all in revenge. Revenge for all they had done. The Duke's death, Vargus's death and finally for destroying his home, Fanelia. As Van charged at the only standing guymelef, he stoped. The Escaflowne fell backwards and turned pitch black.

"Huh? What happened to Van-sama?" Merle asked frightened.

  
  


A/N: ya I know it's short and I'm guessing nobody is reading this because there seems to be no reviews since chapter 5 was uploaded so I'm guessing no one's reading my fic any more. Now if I get at least one review I'll write more chapters but if I get none then I'm just gonna forget it not finish writing it.


	10. Chapter 9:Talk

Chapter 9: Talk  
  


Hitomi desperately tried to bring Van back to consciousness. Everyone stood around looking and feeling helpless. What could they possibly do? Hitomi was determined to bring Van back. As a black mist rose from the cockpit of the Escaflowne and Hitomi's body went limp.

Millerna touched Hitomi's wrist to feel for a pulse. Her eyes widened in horror. "Millerna, what's wrong?" Iris asked fearing the answer.

"It stopped."

"What do you mean it stoped? What stoped?!" Merle asked looking confused.

"Her heart . . .it stopped . . ." 

  
  


"It's been three minutes." Allen stated.

"We should at least try to bring Hitomi around." Merle stood up from her spot on the ground and ran over to the Escaflowne, pushing Millerna out of the way. She leapt up onto it and looked at Hitomi with tear filled eyes.

"You stupid girl! Don't give up!" she bent down and began to slap Hitomi over and over on her cheek. "Bring Van-sama back you hear! Van-sama!!! Come back!!!" she yelled as loud as she could.

The energist on the Escaflowne began to glow and the guymelef changed from black to white. Hitomi's body, along with Merle's, fell to the ground. The cockpit of the Escaflowne opened and Van weakly climbed out.

  
  


Later that night, Iris sat on the blue and white marble floor in a hallway with Melody. It felt like old times for her. She longed to just 'chill' out with Melody. Iris enjoyed every conversation she had with Melody. With her, she found it was easy to open up to her about her feelings.

"So Iris, is this like a normal thing that happens here?" Iris cocked her head to her side confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Like that thing that happened earlier today." Iris shook her head instantly.

"God no. if it was than I don't think I'd be going out much."

"So . . .are you sure you're alright about this whole marriage thing?"

"For the last time yes! God! What do you want me to say!? Do you want me to say no! I hate it!?! That I just want to fucking strangle my parents for doing this to me!?!" Iris shouted and made a strangling gesture with her hands. Melody grinned at her frustrated friend. "What the fuck are you smiling about?!"

"I knew it. You pissed about it. You're not 'alright' about it." Iris sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yea . . .I'm not 100% alright but I'll survive. Dryden seems like a nice enough guy-"

"Are you sure about that? Just because he traded his entire fleet to save Van doesn't mean he's a 'nice' guy."

"I know what you mean but . . ." Iris paused to think of how to say what it was she wanted to say. "I dunno, there's just this feeling I get . . .it's like intuition. I 'know' he's a nice guy."

"Ah . . .I see. Never doubt your intuition. And now that I think about it, Dryden just doesn't seem like a 'bad' guy." there was a long silence filling the air. Neither of them had anything to say. Finally Melody couldn't take the silence. "Talk to him."

"Huh?" Iris asked as broke away from her thoughts.

"Go and get to know Dryden."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you two will be getting married in the future so you should get to know him." Iris thought about it and decided she would. As much as she dreaded talking to people she hardly knew, this was something she had to overcome.

"Alright, I'll do it." she stood up and took in a deep breath. *I can do this.*

"Good luck!" Melody shouted from her spot on the floor. *Damn, what am I supposed to do for entertainment now?*

  
  


Iris walked towards Dryden's study nervously. Her breathing quickened and her heart began to beat faster. Anxiety was controlling her. she stopped at the wooden oak doors. *I can do this.* She thought as she reached for the doorknob. At the last second she pulled her hand away. *No, I can't do it.* As she turned to leave she could hear Melody scolding her in the back of her head.

Iris once again went to open the door but pulled away again. *Fuck Iris! Get some fucking guts and just do this!* She was determined to do it this time. She reached for the knob again and held it. She wasn't going to let go this time. She turned it slowly and pushed the door open.

"The mysterious power of Hitomi, who came from the Mystic Moon . . .Van, a descendant of the Draconians . . .Escaflowne . . .And Zaibach, which is after the power spot . . .Mysterious incidents that take place one after another . . . It's so frustrating. Something's coming to my mind." Dryden rubbed his temples as he tried to figure out the recent events.

Iris entered the study and walked towards Dryden. "Dryden . . .Thank you."she sighed inwardly. She was grateful that she had the nerve to say something.

"For what? I don't need your smooth words. It doesn't cost you a bit to bow." Iris felt outraged by his comment.

"Excuse me!? Who said I wanted to bow?! I will never bow down to a man." Dryden slammed his book and laughed. Iris cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's it! That's more like what Ian had told me about you! I'll do anything to get a woman's attention." All Iris could do was glare at him. *I can't believe him! What's with guys and trying to get a rise out of us?!* Dryden noticed the glare Iris was giving him. He just grinned and put his book down. "Aw, come on, I was just kidding."

"I know but it was cruel. All I wanted was to get to know you better and that's how you reply to my thanks."

"Get to know me?" Iris blushed and nodded.

"Yes. I just figured that, well, ya know the whole engagement thing, I just figured that we should get to know each other a bit better." Dryden walked up to Iris and put his arm around her shoulders and led her over to the red velvet couch.

His sudden forwardness startled her once again. As thy sat down on the velvet couch, Dryden's arm slid fro her shoulders to her waist. "So, what do you want to know?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, what do you want me to know about you?" Iris wasn't to good when it came to asking questions.

"Well, I'm willing to tell you whatever you want to know." inwardly Iris grinned. She had a few questions in mind but thought they were 'too' inappropriate to ask.


	11. Chapter 10:Kiss Me

Chapter 10: Kiss Me

  
  


Although the conversation was slow at first but once Iris and Dryden found a topic they both had a say in, it went on forever. *I really guess my parents didn't make a mistake when they set me up with him.* she sighed in relief knowing that everyday with him wouldn't be routine.

Routine, that was one word she hated. She hated knowing what was going to happen. Where would all the fun in life be if everything was predictable? Everyday would be the same boring thing. Living a predictable life would be living in hell for Iris.

"Iris, could you do me a favour?" Dryden asked. 

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need something from Allen." for some odd reason Iris got an uneasy feeling about it.

"I don't know Allen that well, why don't you ask Millerna? She practically worships the group he walks on." Dryden chuckled at her reply and took her advice and went to Millerna to get the item he needed.

  
  


"Hey Iris!" Melody shouted from the other end of the long hallway. Iris smiled and waved to her friend as she walked to wards her. "So, how did things go with Dryden?"

"They went pretty good actually."

"That's great! So what did you guys do?"

"Just talked." Melody cocked an eyebrow and looked at Iris suspiciously.

"Just talked? Well, what about?"

"Anything really. We shared our views on different myths and folklore, our philosophies on life and just whatever came up." Melody begin to laugh but tried hard to hide it. "Oh you sick pig! Why do you constantly think about sex!?"

"Hey, you use to too Iris so you're not all innocent either." Iris sighed and shook her head. She missed those carefree days.

"God, I wish I could be on Earth with you guys. I miss all our talks. I miss going to the movies on Fridays and not getting home until midnight. I miss freaking the people out at Chapters. I miss everything!" Melody hugged Iris for comfort.

"There, there, I know it's hard but look at how strong you are. I could never give up everything like you have."as the hug broke the sound of something crashing and the shake of the air ship startled them. "What was that?"Melody asked instantly.

"I don't know but I don't think it was a good thing." as a ran by, Iris caught his arm and stopped him. "Allen what's going on?" she asked.

"It's a Ziabach attack." he answered quickly before running off. 

"So what do we do?" Melody asked.

"Ummm . . . . .follow him I guess." the two girls began to run after Allen and ended up outside where they saw two guymelefs fighting against the Escaflowne. Just as it seemed that the Ziabach guymelefs had won, Merle ran out in front of the Escaflowne and told them to leave. What was surprising was that they did leave. None of them were sure as to why but they were just glad that they did leave.

  
  


"Well, it took me a while but I managed to translate this journal. It was written in the language of the Mystic Moon." everyone looked at Dryden in surprise. 

"Young Master, restrain yourself. Ziabach has their eye on you. Nothing good will come of this!" Dryden rolled his eyes at his assistant.

"You can go home. I'm going to the Mystic Valley. Take my ship back to my father in Palas." his poor assistant looked like he was on the verge of having a heart attack.

"I can't go back to Palas with no cargo! How do expect me to explain this to the master!? Oh he's gonna have my head for this!"

"I'll write him a letter alright. Any ways, he wont mind that I'm with Princess Iris and Millerna." Iris didn't seem all that surprised but Millerna was completely outraged.

"I'm not going." she stated trying to hide her anger.

"Well Allen's going I don't see why not."

"Who said I was going?" Allen looked a little more than pissed off.

"Simply because you have to. Your father gave up everything to find the Mystic Valley, his home, his family. It's a well known story in Asturia. Heck, even I know it." Allen just turned away from Dryden and clenched his fists in an attempt to control his rage.

"I want to go, too. The Mystic Valley is the homeland of the Draconians. I want to see the origin of the blood that flows through my body . . .and the secret between that land and Escaflowne." Van stated.

"Hey Iris, why are we going?" Melody asked in a whisper.

"Uh . . .because we have nothing better to do and . . .I don't want to go back home right now. My parents are probably more than pissed that I left Asturia without their permission."

  
  


Later that morning, everyone who was going to the Mystic Valley boarded onto the Crusade. Dryden gave his assistant the letter for his father and had him leave for Palas immediately. When everything was all settled, Iris, Melody, Ian, Millerna, Van, Merle, Hitomi, Allen, and Dryden sat in the meeting room and listened to Dryden read aloud the journal.

Iris and melody couldn't help but find some humour in Allen's reaction to the entries. They tried not to but it was too hard. At the end of the night, everyone retired to their rooms. The five girls all shared one room together.

For the next few days it became like a routine. They'd wake up, eat, listen to Dryden read some more, eat, listen some more, eat and go to bed. but on one night, Iris and the other girls didn't want to go to sleep. They wanted to have some fun. While they stayed in their room, Iris and Melody took out some wine and other alcoholic beverages they were able to steal.

"Where'd you get all that?!" Millerna asked as she looked at the large collection of bottles on the coffee table.

"We found them down below." Melody answered honestly. Iris grabbed one bottle, opened it and took a sip. She squinted her eyes and swallowed.

"Holy shit that's strong!" Melody laughed at how foolish her friend was.

"Here Millerna!" Melody grabbed a bottle and tossed it over the princess. Millerna looked at it unsure. She was debating whether to open it or not. "Aw, come on, don't be chicken!" Iris passed Hitomi and Merle a bottle each. Merle opened her's quickly and began to try and chug it down. Hitomi was hesitant but nonetheless, she took a few sips.

Within the next hour, all the girls were feeling pretty buzzed. That's when Melody came up with the idea to play her version of truth or dare. "Okay, so these are the rules. If someone proves you wrong when you're telling the 'truth' then you have to do three shots and if you chicken out during a dare then you have to do five shots."

After only playing for half an hour, Merle was close to passing out. Millerna was getting close as well. Iris and Melody were still holding strong.

"Okay Iris, truth . . .or dare . . ." Millerna asked.

"Dare!" she answered excitedly. Millerna grinned evilly as she thought of the prefect dare.

"Alright . . .I dare you to . . .to make out with . . ." she paused and tried to think of who to pick. The longer Iris had to wait made her patients wear thin. "Hmmm . . .I dare you to make out with Dryden and if you don't you have to do ten shots!"

"Hey that's unfair! Ten shots! You're nuts!"

"Oh stop being a baby Iris! Go and do or else ten shots!" Melody said while nudging her friend with her elbow. "Oh, I knew it! you're a chicken!" Melody then went on to make chicken like sounds. Merle joined in and even Millerna did too. Normally Iris would have done the shots but she knew very well that Melody would use this to tease her for weeks to come. Iris picked up the bottle of alcohol beside her and took a large gulp before standing up.

"Are you gonna do it?" Hitomi asked.

"Damn straight!" Iris replied and handed Melody the bottle. She stormed out of the room and went to the one place where she knew she was bound to find him. She went to his study. Just as she had expected, he was there, sitting on the couch with his nose stuck in a book. She took a deep breath and walked into the room towards Dryden.

  
  


The sound of the door shutting brought Dryden's attention away from his book. He was surprised to see Iris there, walking towards him. His eyes followed her carefully as she walked and sat down on his lap. *What is she doing?* he wondered. 

She leaned towards him and tossed away his book. "What are you-" he never got to finish speaking. Iris brought her lips to his in a forceful kiss. It had caught him completely off guard and he debated whether to push her away or not to. He brought his arms around her and held her closer.

  
  


Melody and Millerna tip toed through the hallway to Dryden's study. They had to make sure Iris didn't chicken out. when they reached the room, their eyes went wide. She had actually followed through with the dare. Iris was all over Dryden!

"Damn! I was hoping she would chicken out!" Millerna whispered.

"Why? This is so much better to watch!" Melody replied back.

  
  


A/N: sorry for the long wait! I've had like these two really big projects in history due so I didn't get much of a chance to write. So I hoped you enjoyed and please review!


	12. Chapter 11:The Mystic Valley

Chapter 11: The Mystic Valley

  
  


As her sapphire blue eyes fluttered open weakly, Iris couldn't help but want to vomit. "Good morning sleepy head." Millerna sang while her friend desperately tried to control her stomach.

"Aw, I think she has a hang over." Melody stated sarcastically and in a child-like voice. Iris moaned and laid back down in her bed. "do ya want some whisky?" Melody grinned and held up the bottle which was only a quatre full.

"Put it away . . ."Iris mumbled as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Hey Iris,"

"What Merle?"

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Iris was silent for a moment or too before she answered no.

"So you don't remember the dare that Millerna dared you?" Melody said in a sly tone. Iris tried to remember but the pervious night was nothing but a huge blur. All she could remember was all the booze she drank.

"No . . .what was it?"

"So you don't remember making out with Dryden?" Iris bolted upright as soon as Melody finished speaking.

"I what!?!"

"You two were all over each other! I must say, I never thought you had it in you." Melody said with a smirk. Iris fell backwards and pulled the pillow out from under her and placed it over her face.

"Why are you acting like you're embarrassed?" Merle asked.

"Because . . .I can't face him anymore now that I've done 'that'! It's going to be so awkward!"

"Oh stop being such a big baby Iris! Sure it 'could' be awkward but that'll only happen if you 'want' it to be awkward." Iris sighed and loosened her grip on the pillow. Melody, of course, grabbed the pillow and flung it across the room. "Now get off of your lazy ass and get ready. Breakfast is gonna be served in ten minutes."

  
  


For the entire course of the meal Iris kept her eyes on her food. She didn't dare to look up. She was afraid of making eye contact with Dryden. *I probably sucked at kissing last night or he probably thinks I'm easy now and will try to take advantage of me or something!*

After breakfast they all gathered in meeting room and listened to Dryden read another entre in the journal. Iris watched Allen carefully and waited patiently to see him explode. Everyone was sensing that it'd happen eventually. " . . .If I get there, all the mysteries of Atlantis will be solved. Then, I should be able to see that girl again. If I could see her, I could-"

"That's it!" Allen shouted interrupting Dryden. His sudden outburst was a shock to everyone but not so much Iris and Melody. The two had been waiting for this moment. As Allen went to leave Dryden stoped him.

"Are you running away Allen? Trivial things like this can disturb a Knight of Cali. How interesting." he raised an eyebrow in amusement. Iris suppressed her urge to burst out laughing. However one look from Millerna was all she needed. She was glaring daggers at both Iris and Melody.

"You know what Dryden, I don't think you and I are going be good friends." Allen spat bitterly over his shoulder.

Dryden smiled triumphantly. "That's fine. I don't either." Allen just ignored him and left.

"Dryden, that was really rude." Hitomi said with narrow eyes as she went to follow Allen.

"Ah, so another woman hates me." he sighed and opened the journal once again and continued to read.

  
  


It wasn't much longer after Allen's little outburst that everyone was gathered in the bridge of the Crusade. Anticipation was getting everyone feeling on the edge of their seats as they lowly made it through the thick vale of fog to the clearing ahead. When they broke though the fog, much to their surprise they say nothing but a deserted land of snow capped mountains.

"Is that the Mystic Valley?" Melody asked feeling and looking unsure.

"There's nothing there . . ."Van added. Dryden opened the journal for some sort of answer but all he found was two pages were missing.

"It can't be . . .this is impossible!?" Merle turned around to him and asked what was wrong. "A page has been torn out . . ."

"Sarge! A Ziabach floating fortress has been spotted!"one of the crew members shouted.

Before they could prepare for an attack, the two soldiers that had attacked them before they started their journey were unleashed once again. They flew straight for the Crusade and at the last possible moment, they changed direction and flew upwards. Iris shut her eyes in fear of what she was expecting to happen. However, her eyes shot open when she heard Melody speak.

"What the fuck . . ." Melody muttered under her breath as she saw a faint pillar of light descend from the sky and surround the airship. Iris tried to keep her eyes open but the brightness of the light forced them close.

"The rudders are working!" someone yelled.

"The lift gage is maxed out!" another shouted.

When the light faded away, below them they saw the ruins of what was once a city. "That's . . ." Van began as he looked in awe.

" . . .the Mystic Valley . . ."Allen finished.

"Ah, yes, it's the lost capital of Atlantis!" Dryden remarked excitedly.

"So that's the-" Hitomi never got to finish speaking. In the blink of an eye, she was gone. Allen saw this stepped where she was, confusion written on his face.

"Hitomi!" he shouted before it happened to him. Van shoved Merle away stepped forward as well only to have the same thing happen.

"Lord Van!" Merle cried as she rushed to where he once was. However, she didn't disappear as she was hoping. Dryden put his hand to his head in frustration. Nothing was making any sense whatsoever.

"Iris."

"Yes Mel."

"Where did they go?"

"I have no clue." the two friends stood in shock and utter confusion.

"There! I see Hitomi down there!" Reeden shouted as he looked up from the periscope. Gaddes then landed the Crusade and mostly everyone got off and ran to where Hitomi was. She was standing before a large monument with Atlantian writing on it.

"Hitomi!" Merle shouted. "Hitomi! Where's Lord Van!?!" she demanded. Hitomi shrugged off the cat girl and walked closer to the monument.

"That's a monument with the characters of Atlantis... I'm sure... this is the Mystic Valley, the ruins of Atlantis." Dryden inquired as he looked more closely at the writing.

"Can you read it?" Iris asked while moving closer as well.

" 'New Galactic Era, 13th Moon.' " Hitomi spoke in a monotone voice as she took a step towards the monument. 

"You can understand it?" Dryden asked in astonishment.

" 'We are the descendants of Atlantis, the people known as the Draconians. We were born in the capital of Atlantis which lay on the Mystic Moon.' " The only people who didn't seem surprised were Iris, Ian and Melody.

"T-the Mystic Moon?! The Atlantians were people from the Mystic Moon?!"

"Why is that surprising?" Melody asked Dryden. However, Iris firmly slammed her foot down on Melody's. "Ow! What was that for!?!"

"What was what for?" Iris asked.

"You just-"

" 'Her power become great . . . . . .and her people fit to surpass the gods was not enough. They constructed a horrible machine. Transforming human thought into energy, it made them omniscient and omnipotent. They sprouted wings upon their backs, and even changed their shape. However . . .their powerful wish brought forth a new world in the heavens, Gaea. This was the wish of Atlantis: "We wish to our everlasting regret . . . . . .that our foolish mistakes may never again be repeated." Gaea, a beautiful world embraced by the heavens, loved by the water and cradled by the land.' "

"The power of their thoughts created Gaea? A machine that can transform human thought into energy? That's the mystery of Atlantis?" Dryden inquired while running a hand through his thick, chestnut brown hair.

"No way did that happen! Plato never mentioned anything about them having wings!"

"Mel, I think we should just go along with this. There is no real proof any ways that Plato's stories were 100% accurate."the conversation caught the attention of Dryden who was standing not too far away.

"Who's Plato?" Iris's eye widened. She began to panic wondering how to explain.

"Well Plato was a guy who went to Atlantis on Ear-"

"Legend says that he travelled to the Mystic Moon and went to Atlantis. But in his recordings he never mentioned them having wings." Iris interrupted. *God that was close!* she thought with a sigh. Melody looked at her friend confused and pulled her away from the others.

"Why do you keep on hurting me and interrupting me?" she asked in a low voice.

"Because they don't know that you or I are from Earth and they don't know what Earth is! They call it the Mystic Moon, the cursed place. So for now on don't say a thing about Earth." Iris replied trying to remain calm.

"Okay well you should have told me that earlier cuz I think you broke some of my toes." Iris rolled her eyes and grinned.

"You're such a baby!" she said and shoved her friend lightly.

"Oh, I'm the baby? Well I wasn't the one who would cry or complain every time about how my legs hurt whenever we went to the mall!"

"I have weak legs, I can't help it . . ."

"Are you two alright?" Millerna asked as she noticed their strange behaviour.

"We're fine Millerna!" Iris called back as she and Melody turned to go back to the group.

"Hey Iris, where's those two other guys, you know Van and Allen. Where'd they go?"

"According to Hitomi they're both in there." Millerna answered and gestured to the monument.

"In there? How?" Iris wondered aloud.

"Oh Hitomi, can you do something?" Merle asked. Hitomi looked to the cat girl and held her pendent out towards the monument.

"Please . . .send Van back, and Allen, and the rest of us too." she paused and opened her eyes. There was a pause and then she spoke again. "My wishes do that? I'm the one who-" she stopped again. A look of guilt was slowly etching on her face. "What? But I was just." Iris and Melody looked at each other and only wondered what was going on. "I did that?" *has she lost her mind talking to herself?* Iris wondered. "It's all my fault . . ."

From the corner of his eye, Ian saw Allen appear out of no where. "A-Allen?!" he stuttered. Gaddes looked at Ian who was looking towards the fountain.

"Commander!" he shouted and most of the group followed him as he ran towards Allen. The only people who stayed put were Hitomi and Merle. "Good to see you safe sir."

"Thank goodness you made it back!" Millerna said with that face she always wore when she was with or around Allen.

"Was it Hitomi?" Iris wanted to laugh at Millerna but she didn't. She could only admire how her friend was able to hide her anger and disappointment.

The ground began to shake and tremble. Iris lost her footing and began to fall backwards. Dryden, only naturally, caught her and held her until the shaking ceased. Iris blushed a bright pink as flash backs of what happened back on the Crusade that one night.

"Ziabach guymelefs!" Ian shouted in alarm as the two guymelefs that tried to attack them before appeared in the Mystic Valley. After the two guymelefs landed the Escaflowne appeared behind them. All of the appearing and disappearing was beginning to get to Iris as she tried to figure out how they kept on doing that.

"None of this makes any sense!" Iris exclaimed as she ran both her hands through her hair.

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Everything! The whole guymelefs and Allen appearing out of no where thing." she replied to Dryden who stood to her right.

"Lord Van!" Merle shouted with excitement. Van and the other two guymelef pilots exchanged words with each other. When Van took out his sword and extended it to full length, the other two pilots seemed more then startled. As he lifted the sword above his head, a blue pillar of light fell down from the gateway and surrounded everyone.

When Iris finally opened her yes again, they weren't in the Mystic Valley. Well they were but they were no longer in the ruins of Atlantis. "The Mystic Valley . . .it's vanished!" Allen exclaimed.

As the cockpit to the Escaflowne opened, Merle ran towards it shouting Van's name. He seemed to ignore her and keep his attention of the sky. Hitomi also looked to the sky and saw what he saw, his mother. "It's Van's mother . . ." Merle's ears perked up at Hitomi's words.

"Huh? Where!?" she asked as she looked around.

"Mother!" Van shouted as she disappeared before him. However, a small ball of green light emanating from an orb floated down to Van. He grabbed it and looked at it with surprise. It began to glow brighter and it seemed that the energist of the Escaflowne reacted with it as well.

  
  


A/N: boy was that long to write! I thought it'd never end! lol, well hoped you enjoyed and please review people. I need to know what you think! 

  
  


~e*c~


	13. Chapter 12:Fate

Chapter 12: Fate

  
  


"What the fuck . . .?"Ian muttered as he and the rest of the group stared at the Escaflowne confused. Then, out of the middle of nowhere, a pillar of light descended from the sky and enveloped the Escaflowne and Hitomi. As Hitomi's began to left from the ground Allen ran towards the light after her. Millerna tried to stop him but it was too late. The light disappeared and there was no trace of Van, Hitomi, Allen or the Escaflowne.

"L-lord Van . . .? Where did he go . . .?" Merle wondered aloud.

"Probably to the Mystic Moon . . ." Iris muttered in a low voice. 

"Why do you say that?" Iris was caught completely off guard by Merle's response. She didn't think the cat actually heard her.

"Well Hitomi said that before she came to Gaea a pillar of light brought her here." Merle looked back up to the sky with tear filled eyes.

  
  


Millerna and Iris stood in the hanger of the Crusade, staring off into nothingness. Iris was bored out of her mind. She didn't want to be there but Millerna had insisted she needed her emotional support. "Staring out there won't do them any good." startled, both girls turned around quickly to see Dryden standing there. Iris quickly looked away. She still wasn't over the kiss. Every time she looked or thought of Dryden that little memory always went into play in her mind. "We're going back to Zenada like originally planned. Gaddes has agreed." Millerna took great offence by his words.

"You're just going to abandon Allen and the others? I won't let you!" Iris couldn't believe that Millerna actually had a bit of attitude in her. In all the time she had known her, never had Iris seen Millerna get so angry before.

"Listen, there's no way to tell where they went. It's just a waste of time flying around in circles."

"Waste of time! Dryden you're such a-!"

"Merchant? You're right princess. Those Ziabach fools are serious about destroying Gaea. I'm going to try to stop them but I'll do it my way. Don't worry princess, they'll be back." *can he just leave? Or could Millerna leave? Just make one of them go away! Wait, why don't both of them leave?* Iris eyebrows knitted together as she tried to figure out her thoughts. Why was she wishing only one of them away? And why did she want Millerna to leave more so than Dryden? *God, where's Mel when you need her?*

Dryden took notice of how detached Iris seemed. She hadn't said a word which for some reason felt odd to him. Was she even listening? He had to get her attention somehow. *Perhaps I could send Millerna away.* he however dismissed the thought. "You know, I think everyone's wishes are connected somehow." Iris looked towards Dryden and watched him leave. She felt somewhat relieved that he was gone. She sighed inwardly but it was short lived. Dryden stoped and looked over his shoulder right at Iris.

"I'd like to believe that mine might get across someday." When Dryden was gone, Millerna turned to Iris who looked to be as stiff as a board.

"Iris? Iris? Are you alright?" she snapped out of her trance like state and looked at Millerna. "Iris, what's the matter? You can tell me." Iris remained silent for a moment or two then left. Millerna stood there dumbfounded. Her friend's strange behaviour raised questions. "She's one strange princess . . ."

  
  


Melody sat quietly in their room with Merle crying into her pillow. "There, there Merle, they'll com back . . ." Melody said as she rubbed Merle's back for comfort.

"I only want Lord Van back! I don't care what happens to Hitomi or Allen. Damn that Hitomi!" she spat bitterly. Melody sighed but still rubbed Merle's back. How did she end up in that position? *because Millerna was paranoid that Reeden wouldn't see them and she had to drag Iris along because she's "her" friend.* she sighed again and looked to the old wooden door. *Iris sure has been gone for a quiet a while. I wonder what's taking so-*

Iris walked into their room and let herself fall backwards onto her bed. *Why does being a teenager have to be so fucking complicated?*

"Iris, what's wrong? Millerna boring you to death?" Melody asked with a hint of amusement.

"No . . .but she has in the past with all her obsessions with fashion, jewellery and of course Allen."

"So what is it this time?"

"I dunno. Honestly I don't know! And it's really bugging me!" pulled at her hair with both hands in an attempt to release some frustration. Melody stopped rubbing Merle's back and walked over to Iris.

"Well who does it involve?" she asked as she sat down.

"Who do you think?"

"Millerna?" Iris arched an eyebrow and shook her head no. "Um . . .me?" Iris didn't reply. "Dryden?"

"Bingo."

"So what's wrong? Did he come on to you? Did he hurt? He did! That's it! I'm gonna kick his fucking ass-"

"Mel!" Iris shouted before Melody could carry on. "He didn't hurt me. It's okay." Melody looked at her friend unsure. She knew and sense there was something wrong. Everything wasn't 'okay' as Iris had said.

"Well then what's wrong with Dryden?"

"It's not so much what's wrong with him, it's what's wrong with me. Every time I see or think of him the whole kissing incident pops into my head. What really bugs me I guess is he fact that I don't know what's going on in his head. What does he think of me now? Does he think I'm an easy lay? And what does he have planned once we arrive in Zenada?"

"Iris, I don't think he's gonna think you're an easy lay just because you had a tongue war with him." she laughed softly at her friend's assumption. Her laughing stopped though. "Wait, we're going to Zenada? Why? Are they giving up on Hitomi and the others?"

"No, or at least I don't think so. Well Dryden said that it was pointless to fly around in circles looking for them when we don't know where they went." Melody thought about it and it did seem to make sense to go back to Zenada.

"But that light was the same light that brought me here. They probably went to Er-The Mystic Moon." Iris looked at Melody with a firm glare. "What?"

"You idiot, that was in your dream." Iris said while winking at her.

"It was?" she wondered at why Iris was denying that it was reality. But then it hit her when she remembered who else was in the room, Merle. "oh ya! Sorry, I just forgot!"

"Of course you did you idiot." Iris muttered.

"What was that? I couldn't here you Iris!" Melody said in a playful tone.

"I didn't say anything!" Iris replied in an 'innocent' voice. Their fun was short lived however as a knock sounded from the door. "Come in!" Iris shouted and sat up right. The door opened slowly and in came Ian, unfortunately fir Iris. "What do you want?" she asked him bitterly.

"I just came to inform you that we should reach Zenada by tomorrow night."

  
  


A/N: I know it's a bit short but I'm not allowed on the computer as much b/c I'm not doing so well in math and my parents aren't too happy -_-; So hoped you enjoyed! And please review.


	14. Chapter 13:Home Sweet Home

Chapter 13: Home Sweet Home

  
  


Unlike what Gaddes had predicted, they didn't arrive the next night but rather the morning after the expected time. They arrived just as the sun was rising, signalling the beginning of a new day. Melody looked in awe at the large city. It was everything Iris had made it out to be. She truly felt like she was in a medieval story.

Vast crop lands and forests surrounded the city itself. Zenada was nothing imaginable for Melody. As she rode through the stone roads and streets on horseback to the castle, she tried to take in everything she saw. There were shops that looked like they were of British design, homes that looked Egyptian and libraries that had the architecture of the romans.

The castle took her breath away. It was larger than she thought it would have been. Great stone walls acted as a bearer between the city and the castle. As they passed through the massive gateway, they crossed the crystal blue moat and through another wall that surrounded the castle. It was when they passed through the second wall that Melody's breath was truly taken away.

The walls of the castle were a pale gold colour and looked like it was built with marble. The castle was six stories high. The overall shape of the castle looked like a rectangle that was cut in half lengthwise. When they arrived at the entrance to the castle, stable boys stood by waiting to take the horses back to the stables.

Iris was the first to dismount and hand her reins over to one of the boys. Iris inhaled deeply, taking in all the scents that she missed so dearly. It was good to be home or so Iris thought.

"My lady! Your parents crave a word with you!" the old maid shouted in her stern old voice as Iris walked up the white marble steps. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She knew her parents were going to give her an ear ache by the time they were done with her.

"Thank you Gloria. I'll talk to them later."

"No later. They want to speak to you now!" Iris didn't bother to argue. She needed to save her energy for her parents.

"Okay, okay I'm going. Could you please show our guests to their rooms in the east wing?" Iris hurried up the steps and went to her father's study. It was where they always had their 'family' talks. She knocked on the polished wooden door softly. When there was no reply she let herself in. Like usual, her father sat at his desk with a displeased mask on his face. Her mother sat beside him looking the same way.

"Iris, what you did was very irresponsible. You could have been seriously hurt. Did you not think of what would happen if you left the safety of Asturia?" Iris held back her laugh from her mother.

"Yes I did actually. And you know what, for the first time since I came here, I actually had a good time! I had a lot more excitement when I was travelling with Millerna and the others!"

"So I see you met Dryden." Iris clenched her fist in a ball. She was hoping not to get onto that topic but her mother always found a way to change the subject.

"Yes . . ."Iris groaned. "Wait a minute, why do I have to get married to Dryden? I don't think it's fair that Ian get's out of marrying someone he doesn't want to!"

"Iris . . ." her mother paused and tried to find the right words to use.

"Iris because Ian is marrying outside of nobility and royal blood, he doesn't ascend to the Zenadan throne. You do." her eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

"I don't get it. What does blood have to do with any of this? I've seen other royals marry commoners before. So why do I have to marry into nobility?" her father sighed and rubbed his temples.

"In Zenadan tradition at birth it is determined who will take the throne by a prophecy. Your grandparents thought it was nothing when the prophecy said I would become king and not my older brother. As you already know he was assassinated before he could take the throne. We didn't want that to happen to Ian." Iris had a blank stare. Everything her father said was slowly making sense to her. However questions would arise in her. She began to wonder if it was some joke they were playing on her.

"So you're saying I'm going to become queen of Zenada." her mother nodded. "And what does that have to do with me having to marry Dryden? You still haven't answered that."

"The people favour noble marriages."

"So what! What about what I favour!? It's not like they have to live with him for the rest of their fucking lives!" Iris shouted, cutting her mother off.

"Iris! The arrangements have been made and there's no way in changing it." Iris took a deep breath and rolled her eyes at her parents. She couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't really in the mood for an argument. So she turned around and began to leave. "Iris, where are you going?" her father demanded. However, Iris didn't answer him and just left.

  
  


Iris walked into her room and slammed the wooden doors shut. Her pace slowed as she approached her four poster bed. She sat down and laid backwards. She never felt more confused and frustrated in her life! What was she going to do? There seemed no way in getting out of marrying Dryden. But did she want out? She thought back to her conversation with her parents and wondered why she didn't fight as tough as usual.

"Hello? Iris?" Millerna opened the door and then knocked.

Iris sat up right and raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Is there something you want?"

"Well I was thinking we could all go down to the bazaar this afternoon. You know, just the girls." Millerna walked into Iris' room and made herself at home by sitting in the dark blue, cushioned sofa by the bay window.

"Millerna, I'm not really in the mood. You guys can go. I just need to get some rest." Millerna stood up and looked concerned for Iris. She knew something wasn't right.

"Okay then but just remember, you can always talk to me if you have any problems." Iris laughed inwardly but made no sound.

At the sound of the door clicking shut, Iris glanced around her room and wondered what she could do that would perhaps take her mind off of her problems. When her eyes landed on the neatly folded towel a thought came to mind. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. 

She walked to her dark oak dresser and opened one of the lower drawers. In the drawer was an assortment of her neatly folded bathing suits. Iris dug through the draw until she pulled out her deep blue two-piece bathing suit. It was her favourite from Earth. It had a normal bikini top but the bottom piece were like shorts.

She changed out of her outfit and into her bathing suit. When she was changed, Iris grabbed the white house coat that hung on the coat hanger. She slipped it on and tied it up loosely. She next slipped on her sandals and grabbed a towel before leaving her room and heading to the pool on the first floor of the palace.

She opened the door and looked around. No one was there. *Perfect!* she smiled and went in. After she shut the door, she locked it to stop any one from intruding. She walked over to one of the wooden reclining chairs where she put down her towel and took off her coat and sandals.

A chill went up her spine as her feet touched the cold, white marble floor. She walked quickly across it to the pool. When she stood at the water's edge, she dipped the tip of her foot into the water to test the temperature before she drove in. as she swam to the surface, it seemed that all her problems were washing away. Nothing could ruin that moment for her.

As she broke the water's surface, she turned to swim away from the edge and towards shallow end of the pool. As she turned around, she saw the one person she least expected standing before her.

  
  


A/N: ya, ya, ya . . .I know it's short but I've been soooo busy with school. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and I'll try to get it up sooner. Hope you enjoyed and please review ^_^


	15. Chapter 14:Swimming

Chapter 14: Swimming

  
  


"Holy shit!" Iris exclaimed as she came face to face with Dryden. "What are you doing here!?" she demanded from him. He chuckled at the expression on her face.

"What does it look like? I'm swimming." Iris bit her lip and began to swim backwards, away from him. When she made it to the edge she went to climb out but a hand grabbed her upper arm. She frowned inwardly and turned to see Dryden beside her. "Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"Why? You just got here."

"I was looking for some privacy."

"Oh . . .Why?"

"Because . . .I want to be alone right now."

"Iris, please tell me what's wrong." she held her breath and debated with herself whether to tell him how se felt or not. Her eyes drifted downwards and onto Dryden's body. *whoa . . .he has a nice body . . .*a small smile came to her lips but quickly disappeared. *What am I thinking!? Alright should I say it or not? God! Why must this be so god damn fucking hard!?*

"Does it have to with that night on the Crusade when you got so god damn drunk?" her eyes went wide in surprise. He chuckled and grinned. "I figured that's what was bothering you. So why is it bothering you?" Dryden was finding amusement questioning her. The way she blushed and her meekness he found to be, cute.

"Well . . .umm . . .It's just that I . . .I usually don't go around doing that."

"Then why did you do it?" he raised an eyebrow amused and curious.

"It was Millerna! She dared me to do it and I accepted the challenge."

"Did you want to?" Iris was silent for a moment and began to wonder. As she thought back to that night she tried to figure out her feelings.

"Well, I dunno. I'm not sure really." she began to curl a lock of her hair around her finger as she thought. It was a habit that her parents hated. Every time she thought about something or had to make a decision she would curl a lock of hair around her finger. When she looked back up at Dryden, she realized he had slowly closed the space between them. Her breathing quickened the closer he got. *Wow . . .he's got really nice green eyes.* her cheeks flushed the more closer her got.

"Are you embarrassed about something?" Iris lower her head and nodded slightly.

"Sorta . . ." she mumbled.

"Well then, what about?"

"Um . . .that night . . ."

"Why are you embarrassed about that?!" he seemed shocked and surprised that she would be embarrassed about it.

"Well I dunno! It was my first time and I hardly knew you and-" he put his thumb to her lips in a gesture to silence her. She looked at him confused. What was he going to do? It was all she could think about.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed that." he moved his hand to cup her left cheek. *By the Gods, she is so beautiful. She looks like a Goddess.* he admired her beauty in silence. 

Iris felt like she had a swarm of butterflies swimming in her stomach. What was she to do? What was he doing? What was he going to do? All these questions ran through her mind so quickly that she could barely think. "Uh . . .Dr . . .Dryden-" before she could finish, Dryden brought his lips to her own. She was tempted to push him away but did she want to? Her arms found their way around his body. She didn't know why she was doing it but she could only guess it was some sort of instinct.

Like Iris, Dryden's arms found their way around her slender waist. As their lips parted, Iris was slowly brought back to her senses. "What- . . .why . . .what was that for?" she asked baffled and meekly.

"Just taking what was mine." he grinned.

"Your's? Excuse me but who said my lips were yours?" she asked in a demanding and offended tone.

"Well you did steal a kiss from me so I was stealing back what was mine." her mouth opened but no words came out. She couldn't think of what to say.

"Well . . .stealing isn't nice and especially stealing from a woman. Shame on you!" she frowned and pointed he finger at him. Dryden laughed out loud.

"Woman?! You certainly fooled me. You look nothing like a woman but rather a prissy teen who wants to be a woman." Iris gritted her teeth in frustration. *I can't believe he's insulting me!*

"Ya well . . .at least I'm . . ."

"You're . . .what?" her eyes narrowed as he continued to grin. However, a thought came to mind and Iris' frown changed to a mischievous smirk. Dryden looked at her confused. What was she thinking or planning for that matter?

Iris brought her hands towards her body and to the surface. She then thrusted her hands forward, splashing Dryden with the water. She laughed and watched him rub his eyes. "What was that for?" Iris grinned and replied.

"That was for calling me a prissy teen." she stood proudly and let down her guard. That was her first mistake. Dryden took advantage of her moment of glory to play the same trick on her. "Hey! That's wasn't fair!" she splashed him back. 

  
  


Melody walked up the white marble steps of the palace masking her boredom. She vowed to herself that she'd never again spend an afternoon with just Millerna. Her feet and legs ached with immense pain. Melody bit on her bit with every step to hopefully avoid thinking of the throbbing feeling in her poor feet.

"That was so much fun! We should do this again tomorrow!" Millerna said gleefully. The colour in Melody's face began to fade away as listened to the 'prissy' princess. *does she not talk about anything else except shopping or clothes?* she said and blocked out every word the princess said. "Hey you know what! Tomorrow if we can get Iris to come, you should really buy those black leather boots to go with that dress you bought today." Melody completely blocked out Millerna. She was sick of hearing her talk about clothes, fashion, courting, Allen, and jewels.

"Well I'll think about it Millerna." Melody replied before hurrying off to her room in the east wing of the palace.

As she walked down the corridors, she stopped to look at the large portraits. As she looked at them carefully, she came to an obvious conclusion. The portraits were of the ancestors of Iris's family. It only seemed typical that there were portraits and that most of the portraits were of the kings. She saw hardly any of ruling queens. *Typical, men 'always' have to have the more power.*

The weight of the bags in her hands seemed to increase the longer she stood and observed the paintings. *I guess I should go drop these off in my room and change.* as soon as she finished hat thought, she was on her way. When she came to the east wing, she climbed the flight of stairs and walked down the long hallway. already maids were beginning to light the oil lamps which hung from the pale gold walls.

When Melody came to her room, she turned the polished brass handle and pushed open the wooden door. After she shut the door, she walked sluggishly to her four poster bed. She set the bags down clumsily on the crimson red comforter and sat down for a moment to take off her high heeled shoes.

*I wonder where Iris is.* Melody wondered as she let her feet air out for a minute or two before rising to her aching feet. She walked slowly to the door and slipped on her running shoes. She left her room and, of course, shut the door behind her. Iris had warned Melody that her parents hated when Iris left doors to rooms open. Neither Iris or Melody understood why.

*Okay, if I were Iris where would I be?* Melody asked herself as she walked down the corridor searching for her friend. At the end of hallway she came to the main stairwell. She looked up and then down. *where should I start looking?* just as she was about to climb the red carpeted stairs she ran into Ian.

"Hey Ian where's Iris?" she asked him.

"I think she's in the pool on the main floor." he answered and continued on his way.

Melody went down the stairs instead and began to wonder around the hallways looking for the swimming pool. *grr....why are there so many rooms?!* she tried opening one of the doors but it wasn't the pool. She walked a little more down the hallway and went to open another door. *At this rate I'll never find the swimming-* her thoughts stopped at she opened the door. *finally!* she sighed and went in.

The sounds on splashing water and Iris' laughter echoed in the room. Melody raised an eyebrow and walked further into the room. The pool was breath taking for Melody. The size of it was huge and the shape was very abnormal. There wasn't really a shape to it but there were shapes that could make up it. Along the walls of the room were tropical looking tress, plants and flowers. In the far end of the pool, behind a group of plants that grew out of a marble island in the water was Iris and someone else.

Melody tiptoed closer to see who it was. It couldn't have been Ian, she just saw him not too long ago. Perhaps Millerna? Or maybe Merle. She laughed inwardly at the thought of Merle swimming. 

"Ah! Dryden! That wasn't fair!" *Dryden? She's swimming with Dryden? Well, at least they're getting long . . .somewhat.*

  
  


A/N: Sorry for that wait. I've been real busy with school. I just had a 1000 word essay due in english. God, that was so hard to write! Well, hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 15:The Great Escape

Chapter 15: The Great Escape

  
  


Melody walked down one of the hallways and decided to go on a little tour of the palace. She walked around the palace for what could have been two or three hours before she decided to go out side. Her first destination was the gardens. She barely recognized any of the flowers or plants that grew there. Some, however, resembled some of the plants on earth, but their numbers were few.

"Hey Mel!" Melody turned around and smiled as Iris jogged towards her, trying not to trip over her dress and high heeled shoes. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Awwww........poor baby!" Melody said in a mocking tone. Iris glared at her friend. "I spent forever looking for the swimming pool."

"You could have asked someone to tell you-"

"I tried but no one was around."

"Sure Mel . . .So, how was your afternoon with the 'lovely' princess Millerna?" Iris asked with a smirk.

"Don't get me started on that! I wanted to shoot her in the head! She was so annoying! She was so preppy and prissy it was sickening!" Iris chuckled while Melody vented. "Hey! Stop laughing! It's no funny!"

"Sure it is Mel!"Iris replied, still giggling. Melody glared at her friend and turned away frowning. "C'mon Mel, you know I'm just kidding."

"Ya, ya, sure you are." melody said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. Iris grinned and gave her friend a big bear hug. "Ah! Hey! Not so tight! I can't breath!" Iris loosened the hug and Melody hugged back.

"My lady," a maid approached the two giggling friends and bowed. "Dinner is to be served in a few minutes."

"Thank you Claira." Iris said and dismissed the maid. "C'mon, we should go back inside. A few minutes is usually a lot less than what you would probably think."

  
  


As the days went on Melody tried desperately to avoid Millerna. She hated going on shopping sprees with the blond princess. When she was found by Millerna, Melody made up quick excuses such she had made plans with Iris or wasn't feeling well. Merle however wasn't so lucky. Millerna dragged to every shop and booth in sight. Merle had tried to make an excuse but Millerna would always put on her puppy dog face to guilt Merle into going.

Millerna did try to get Iris to go out with her but she was only successful once. Iris kept herself busy so Millerna couldn't force her to go shopping. Iris did fib once or twice but she really was busy. Her parents and tutors were constantly teaching her how to become a successful monarch for when she would become queen.

"Stop slouching!" the stern old graying woman shouted as she smack her walking stick og the wooden table. Iris jumped slightly in her seat and immediately sat up straight. "Much better." the woman said as she paced back and forth in front of Iris. Good posture will make child birth easier my dear."

"Ch-child birth!? I really don't think I'll be having any children anytime soon Madam Asbury."

"Well whether or not you're having them now or later, it's always good to have good posture."

"But it hurts." Iris wined and slouched down in her seat again. Madam Asbury stopped her pacing and narrowed her eyes at the princess.

"Princess Iris I have seen children as young as 5 years of age wine less than you! Now, sit up straight. The quicker we can get this done, the quicker we can move onto the next lesson." Iris sighed and sat up again. She chewed on the inside of her cheek to take her mind off of the sharp pains shooting up and down her sides and back.

Iris skipped dinner that night and spent most of the evening soaking in her private bath tub. The hot waters soothed all the aches in her body. Around the room were dozens of scented aroma therapy candles lit. she had brought with her when she went to Gaea over a year ago. She sighed and shut her eyes, taking in all the relaxing scents and falling into a blissful state.

  
  


When morning came, Iris woke up extra early. She dressed herself in her casual attire which consisted of a pair of brown leather pants, a black long sleeved shirt and a brown leather vest buttoned up. She tied her long golden blond hair back in a loose pony tail and put on a deep blue hooded cape.

She tip toed through the hallways, making sure not to make any sounds whatsoever. Iris sighed in relief as she made it outside of the palace and to the stables. The sky was still dark but shades of oranges and pinks could be seen as the sun slowly began to rise. A few stars were still scattered across the serine sky, only to soon disappear.

Iris looked around carefully, making sure no one was in sight. Her breathing was quiet and rhythmic. She walked to the far end of the stable and opened the gate to her horse. A large chestnut brown mare which had a white diamond shaped marking on its head that went from its mane to the tip of its nose. "Shhh.....It's alright Cleo. There, there." Iris coed as she began to saddle up her horse.

Within minutes, Iris was galloping on top of her mare out of the castle walls and towards her freedom.

  
  


A/N: OMG! I updated! Can you believe it!?!?! Sorry about the shortness of the chappie and the long wait. I've been so tied up with school work. I have two projects I'm working on and it's not easy. *sighs* I can't wait for semester two to start. Well please review and if ya have any questions or personal comments, you can e-mail me at my new address: esca_chick@hotmail.com I changed it cuz my old e-mail was getting full.


	17. Chapter 16:Battling the Conscience

Chapter 16: Battling the Conscience

            Melody knocked lightly on the door to Iris's bedroom. She waited for a minute then knocked again. A feeling of worry was beginning to hit her. She sensed that her friend was up to no good this time. Without another thought, Melody opened the door and barged in.

            Iris's room looked the way it had before. The bed wasn't made and it looked as if Iris was still in bed. Melody was about to leave but something didn't seem right. She knew Iris was a light sleeper and she would have woken up but her knocking. So casually, Melody walked over to the bed. She gripped the dark blue and green comforter and pulled it back quickly. 

            Melody wasn't surprised at all when she discovered that there were only pillows under the blankets. But then a question arose in Melody, where did Iris go? As she wondered the whereabouts of her friend, she investigated the room. She opened the dresser drawers and noticed they seemed a bit on the empty side. "Oh my god… she ran away…"Melody spoke in a whisper. "Shit! I need to tell someone!"

            Melody rushed out of the room in search of anyone who was awake. She ran down the marble corridors hoping to run into a maid, guard or knight or anyone. _It's a good thing I'm not wearing one of those damn dresses_, Melody thought to herself as she ran down a flight of stairs to the second floor.

            As Melody jogged around a corner, she ran right into another man. She hoped it wasn't Iris's father and as luck would have it, it wasn't. "Are you alright?" Dryden asked as he lent Melody a hand to get up.

            "Ya, I'm fine but-" Dryden raised an eyebrow.

            "But what?" he asked. Melody sighed but she answered him honestly.

            "I think Iris ran away."

            "What?!" Melody nodded her head sadly. "Why? When?"

            "I really don't know. I went to her room this morning and she wasn't there. And some of her things were gone too."

            "Alright, I'll talk with her parents, you…you just go downstairs for breakfast and don't tell anyone." Melody looked at him as if he were pulling her leg.

            "Why can't I tell anyone? Won't they want to know where Iris is?"

            "I just don't want anyone to overreact or jump to any rash conclusions. I have a feeling Ian will automatically conclude that she was kidnapped. So just say Iris is still in bed." With that said, Dryden left in a hurry to see their highness.

            "Melody, why aren't you wearing the dress I bought you at the bazaar?" Millerna questioned as she took notice of Melody's strange clothes.

            "Oh I didn't feel like it." She answered and took her seat across from the prissy princess.

            Merle looked around and noticed something different. "Where's Iris?" It was the one question that Melody didn't want to answer.

            "Uh… she's in bed. She's not feeling too good-"

            "My lord!" one of the palace pages came running into the dinning hall in a hurry. "One of the mares have been stolen from the stable." Ian stood up alarmed, worried it maybe one of his.

            "Which one?"

            "I do believe it's the lady Iris's mare named Cleo."

            "Cleo…" Ian murmured and sat back down. "Please inform my parents of this immediately." The page bowed his blond head and left promptly. "Strange…"

            "What is Ian?" Millerna asked.

            "Well, it's seems odd that someone would steal Cleo when there are much better mares or stallions they could have."

            "Ah… this is the life! I'm free!" Iris exclaimed as she stretched out her arms while still seat atop Cleo. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of the forest around her. What more could a girl ask for? She wondered with a grin.

            _'Well she could have a man at her side.'_

            "Huh? Who's there?" Iris asked startled.

            _'It's your conscience.'_

            "My conscience?" she asked baffled.

            _'Yes.'_

            "Okay…what do you want?"

            _'Why the fuck did you run away!?!'_

            "I didn't want to be there! I don't want to be forced to marry someone else!"

            _'But you seem to like that someone else.'_

            "Ha! You're sadly mistaken! I hate him!"

            _'Are you sure Iris? Or are you just saying that?'_

            "I really don't like him."

            _'That's not what I see.'_

            "Huh? What do you mean?"

            _'If you look deep in your heart and soul, you'll see that you do like him. But your mind doesn't want you to.'_

            "I don't get it? Why?"

            _'Because you don't want to make your parents happy. And you know very well that the marriage between you two will be like a god sent.'_ Iris thought it over carefully. _Is that true?_ Iris wondered. _But…it can't be. I hate him! I really do…don't I?_ She ran her fingers though her hair in frustration. She jumped down from her mare's back and onto the forest floor where she paced back forth. 

Iris went through all the things she hated about Dryden, which ended up a small list. Alright, let's try the pros of him. _Okay, he doesn't like formal clothes, he's loves literature and philosophy, he's not stuck up, he's not all prissy noble like, he- Oh my god…the pros out number the cons! Oh my…_ She stopped her pacing and sat down on a nearby rock. _We have more in common than we don't…Maybe my conscience was right. Damn conscience!_

Iris sighed and rested her hand in her hands. _Now what do I do? Do I go back? What will my parents say? Oh wait, I probably have a good idea. 'Iris, why can't you be like Ian and be an ass kisser?' or 'Why can't you be a normal princess and stay at home and do as your told?'_ She sighed again.

            It was noon and the palace was in chaos. Everyone had himself or herself convinced that Iris was kidnapped. Even when Melody told the king and queen about what she found in Iris's bed, they still didn't believe she'd run away. However, Merle seemed to believe Melody but she was the only one. 

            "I can't see why everyone thinks she was kidnapped. It just doesn't make sense to me." Melody sighed as she sat down on her bed beside Merle.

            "I know what you mean. It doesn't seem right. Why would Ziabach or anyone want her? What use could she have other than a large ransom?" Melody shrugged and laid back. She rest her hand in the palms of her hands gazed out the window. There's never a dull moment is there…

            Iris looked at the castle walls and prepared herself for what she was expecting to happen. She could already here her mother scold her for running off. She took her cape off and went inside after she spoke with the guards. She rode Cleo slowly to the front doors and dismounted. A groom stood by and took the reins from her. Well, here I go…good luck…

            She climbed the marble steps and opened one of the doors. Her timing couldn't have been more perfect. Her parents were both descending the stairs at the same time. Iris looked away from them. She just couldn't face them, not now though but perhaps later.

            "Oh Iris." Her mother spoke and embraced her daughter tightly. This had caught Iris completely off guard. She wasn't expecting a hug or much affection from her parents. "Don't you ever do that again!" her mother said in a half sob.

            "Uh…okay…I wont…but you're…hurting me…" her mother instantly loosened their hug and smiled warmly.

            "Now go to your room and get changed." Iris went to rebel but was cut off quickly. "I don't care. You smell like the stables now go!" she pointed up the stairs and wore a stern face. Iris didn't bother in saying anything else and did as she was told.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I was soooooo busy with exams and school. I'm really sorry. I'll try to update more often alright. Okay, if you want me to e-mail you when I do update, please either leave your e-mail addy in your review or e-mail it to me at esca_chick@hotmail.com


	18. Chapter 17:Wedding Jitters

Chapter 17: Wedding Jitters

            It wasn't until about two weeks after their trip to the Mystic Valley that Van, Hitomi and Allen arrived at the Zenadian palace. Merle, of course, was excited to see her beloved Lord Van again. Millerna didn't show it but made it somewhat obvious of her feelings towards Allen. Everything seemed to be in complete order again.

            "You're getting married? But I thought you…"

            "Yea, I know Mel. But it was bound to happen one day and I guess my parents would prefer now than later."

            "Is Dryden okay with this?" Iris nodded and took another sip of her tea. The two friends were alone on Iris's private balcony. Iris sat at the small round table while Melody sat of the railing of the balcony. "And you're sure you're okay with this." Melody couldn't believe that Iris, one of her most stubborn friends, was letting their parents do that.

            "Yes Mel I am. Any ways, we have more in common than I use to think. Remember when I ran away a week ago?" Melody nodded and remembered her talk with Iris after she returned. "Well I thought a lot about the situation and I realized I didn't want to go into this marriage because my parents arranged it." She took another sip of her tea and set it back down. "Any ways, who knows, maybe it won't be that bad."

            "My lady." Iris and Melody turned their attention to the maid standing at the door. She bowed her head and continued, "His and Her highness request that you and the Lady Melody wash up and prepare for the rehearsal." Iris raised an eyebrow.

            "Rehearsal? For what?" Iris asked.

            "The wedding."

            Iris and Melody arrived at the large, gothic-style cathedral in only just a few minutes. The two teens looked in awe as they entered through the large wooden doors. Rows of pews sat parallel to the long, red carpeted aisle leading to the alter. The beige stonewalls stretched high up and were decorated with elegant, stain glass windows depicting numerous events in both Zenadian and Gaean history. As their eyes strayed from the walls to the ceiling, they were in for a shock.

            "Iris, there's no roof…" Melody stated, wondering if she was just seeing things or hallucinating.

            "Well there is but we've just took it down and put it into storage." Both girls brought their attention from the clear blue sky to the woman wearing a long, red, crush velvet dress.

            "Took it down?" Iris asked, looking back up at the sky.

            "Yes darling." The woman replied.

            "Well, where do you store it then mum?"

            "There's a special shed around back where the parts of the roof are stored. However that's not really important." Rita, Iris's mother, explain.

            "Wow…"was all that Melody could utter. She was lost for words.

            "Now, come, we have to go over the ceremony." Rita led her daughter and Melody down the aisle and went over just the basics of a traditional Zenadian wedding. "When you reach the alter, your father will lift your veil, kiss both your cheeks and place your hand in Dryden's."

            "Speaking of Dryden, where is he? Shouldn't he be here?" Iris asked with a hint of annoyance.

            "Oh he and your father are rehearsing at the castle. Traditionally the bride-to-be rehearses with the women and the groom with the men." Iris nodded in acknowledgement and her mother Rita went on to explain where Iris was to stand and all the other events that would take place. After the long explanation, Rita took Iris through the ceremony step by step with the High Priestess, who would be performing the actual ceremony alongside with the High Priest.

            "Alright, I think that's about it." The High Priestess announced, implying that the rehearsal was over.

            "Okay you two girls hurry back to the castle and get ready for dinner." Iris and Melody turned to leave but were stopped by Rita. "oh and try to dress nice you two. We're having some guests for dinner."

            Iris turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Guests?" she repeated. "who exactly is gonna be there?"

            "Oh just a few of our country's noblemen."

            "A few?" Iris repeated, not believing her mother. Iris knew her mother all too well and knew she'd never just invite a _few_ people for dinner.

            "Maybe a dozen or so." Iris didn't say anything but just continued to look at her mother with an unsatisfied look on her face. "Just a couple dozen, honestly Iris."

            "So what are you two wearing tonight?" Millerna asked in her typical, cheerful manner.

            Melody looked to Iris who shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Clothes." Melody replied.

            "Well of course you'll be wearing clothes! But what type of gowns will you be dressed in? I don't want to be wearing the same thing as you two." Millerna began to sort through her half full closet, looking for possible dresses to wear. She needed to find something unique and that will catch a certain knight's attention.

            "Don't worry Millerna. We wont wear anything that looks like yours." Iris replied, noticing the white and lavender gown in Millerna's hand. "What I wear will be a surprise." Iris winked to Melody who in turn suppressed a laugh.

            "Well I guess we should be getting ready Iris." Melody suggested and headed for the door.

            "See ya later Millerna!" Iris called as she followed her friend out.

            Millerna watched the duo leave with wide eyes. "Those two are very strange…"

            "So Iris, what are you wearing?" Iris shrugged and let herself collapse onto her bed. "But I thought you knew."

            "Nope. I have no idea. I only said I knew so Millerna wouldn't be in here trying to dress me in some hideous pink frilly gown." Melody laughed softly to herself as she pictured the scenario. She could clearly imagine Millerna chasing her friend around the castle, trying to get Iris in some frilly dress.

            "Well I guess I should head back to my room. See ya later Iris!" At the sound of the wooden door closing, Iris sat up. She gazed at her opened closet. _Should I?_ She wondered. After sitting on the queen size bed and debating with herself on what to wear, she finally rose to her feet. I'll so it!

            Melody sat quietly in her seat at the dinner table which had two extra tables set up perpendicular to the main table at the ends. Most of the seats had been filled, only a few were left empty. To Melody's left was an empty seat that would be filled by Iris when she finally decided to arrive. To her right sat Hitomi, who also felt somewhat out of place in the room full of royals.

            Melody tugged at the blue skirt of her gown, straightening it out. She then did the same to the sleeves by tugging at the large bell shape cuffs. _Why did I wear a bodice? They're so uncomfortable!_ She began to fidget in her seat, perhaps I they tied it too tight. A hush came over the room and everyone's attention was brought to the entranceway to the grand dinning hall. There Iris stood alone, dressed in a long, flowing blue gown. The dress clung to the curves of her breasts and waist, giving her a very feminine and adult-like figure. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a half bun so that her hair reached just past her shoulders.

            Dryden looked at Iris wide eyed. He could hardly believe his eyes. Was this the same princess who he had met just a few short weeks ago? She hardly looked like the Iris he remembered. Ian, whom was sitting beside Dryden, nudged him and whispered to him, "Go escort her to her seat before someone else does." Dryden nodded and strode over to Iris.

            Iris barely recognized Dryden. He was actually wearing "dressy" clothes, for once. He wore beige pants and a white dress shirt with a green leather dublet over top. His wavy brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail which, to Iris, made him seem or appear older. As she looked him over, she noticed something else was different. _But what?_ She asked herself. Then it hit her. _He shaved!_

            When Dryden approached Iris, he offered her his arm. Iris accepted it hesitantly. Her cheeks flushed a soft pink colour and her stomach felt as if it were doing summersaults inside her abdomen. _Why do I feel this way?_ She wondered. _Why do I feel nervous?_ Dryden led Iris to her seat and pulled out the chair for her.

            Dinner went over smoothly, for the most part. Iris and Ian got into an argument which was typical for them. It began with Ian saying a chauvinistic comment about how men were better than women. Of course all other men in attendance agreed with the Prince. Iris however didn't laugh or even force a smile. Rather, she said, "If men are so great then why is it that woman are the ones who give birth?" and it went on from there.

            When dinner was over, everyone made his or her way down the hall to the ballroom. Iris stood by the balcony entrance with Millerna, Melody, Merle and Hitomi. Millerna managed to make herself the head of the conversation. Every other minute she'd mention how amazing Allen was. Iris just smiled and nodded from time to time, not really paying much attention to the babbling princess. Her mind was too busy thinking about the wedding which would be taking place the following day.

            As her sapphire eyes drifted from her small circle of friends, they landed on two men she didn't want to see. Quickly she looked away, hoping they hadn't seen her. But of course her curiosity got the best of her. She glanced back to where they were only to discover they were gone. _Oh no…_panic began to rise in her. _Where did they go?_

            "Iris?" Millerna asked, noticing her friend's strange behaviour. "Are you alright?" Iris turned back to the group and nodded.

            "Ya I'm fin-!" Iris squealed as two strong hands squeezed her sides. She turned on her heel and came face to face with the 'evil spawns of Satan'. "Will you two ever grow up!?!" yelled at the twin males standing before her.

            "Probably not." Christopher, the older twin, answered. Iris suppressed her urge to smack both of them across the face.

            "Awww…what's wrong princess?" Joseph, the younger twin, asked in a mocking manner while putting his arm around Iris's shoulders.

            "Do you two not know that I am the heir to the throne?" Iris asked in a very cold tone.

            Christopher and Joseph looked at each other confused. "How so? I thought Ian was to be king." Joseph asked.

            "Well according to the prophecy, I'm the one who'll ascend to the one Zenadian throne. Now, if you don't mind, get your hands off of me and annoy someone else!"

            "Alright, alright, no need to yell." Christopher replied while slowly backing away.

            When the twins were gone and out of earshot, Melody asked, "Who were they?"

            "Christopher and Joseph. They're twins. Their father is the Duke of Galass County. Both of them are just as annoying as Ian!"

            Ian stood by the open bar along with Allen, Van and Dryden. All four of them were sipping back a glass of vino or another hard liqueur. They conversed together about anything and everything. They talked about new guymelef designs to just about anything considered "manly". Ian didn't really talk as much as Allen or Dryden did. He seemed and acted somewhat distant. He was still getting through the shock that his little sister had agreed to get married and so soon.

            "Dryden," Ian began, talking for the first time since they arrived in the ballroom. "Can I talk to you in private?" Dryden's eyebrows knitted together but he obliged.

            Ian led Dryden out of the hall and to a study just down the hallway. "What's wrong?" Dryden asked.

            "It may not show at times but Iris is important to me; she's my little sister." Dryden looked at Ian with confusion written all over his face. Why was Ian saying this to him? Was all Dryden could wonder. "What I'm try to say is…if you ever hurt her in any way, you'll have to answer to me. And trust me, you don't want that."

            "Is this a tradition from the Mystic Moon?" Dryden asked, unsure of what to say.

            "Ya, but I'm serious. If you-!" Dryden cut him off before he could say more.

            "Okay, I got it. Don't worry yourself. I'm not that type of man."

            Iris jumped as she felt a soft hand tap her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Dryden, someone she wasn't really expecting to see. A surge of mixed feelings and emotions raced through her. Her stomach felt as if a huge swarm of butterflies were flying around inside. "Would you care to give me one dance, my lady." He held out his hand and waited for her to accept it.

            Iris reached out and placed her hand in his. He led her from the circle of women to the center of the white marble dance floor. The other couples dancing stopped and cleared the way for the bride and groom to be. Their fingers became intertwined as they moved into their dance positions. Iris placed her arm on Dryden's right shoulder while he placed his right hand on the small of her back.

            The orchestra changed songs and when the music began to play, Iris and Dryden began to dance a traditional Zenadan Waltz. Together they both elegantly glided across the dance floor and immediately became the center of attention. _It seems like all those dance lessons are paying off……hey, he's not that bad of a dancer, surprisingly…_Iris thought to herself as Dryden twirled her away from him.

            When he twirled her back, Iris could feel the strength in his arms. Her body became pressed up hard against his body. Dryden took a quick note of that, reminding himself not to use so much force. Iris was the first "real" lady he had ever danced with. He had taken lessons but they were nothing like this.

            Their eyes locked together in what seemed like an endless gaze. _Wow…he has really beautiful green eyes…_

A/N: Yes! Finally! I'm done! That chapter, lol! Sorry about the long wait. However, I should be updating for frequently now that school is almost done. I just have 2 more exams to write and then it'll be summer vacation! So I hope you enjoyed this chap and please review! Thanx!


End file.
